Just like ME!
by Chuquita
Summary: Bulma does some tests on the boys and Veggie mistakes Goku's dna sample for his. The shocked prince now things he too is a peasant! Vegeta then goes to Son, begging him to teach the ouji how to be a third-class saiyajin like himself. Now the ouji must und
1. Lab rats; the NEEDLE!; Veggie the peasan...

4:14 PM 5/30/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "I wanna walk like you, talk like you, it's true, someone like me, would like to be, like someone like  
you." -King Louie; "The Jungle Book"  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Piccolo: (grinning) I'm anticipating this story just from hearing "The Quote of the Week".  
Chuquita: You're enjoying being part of our little "crew" for this fic, aren'tcha, Pic?  
Piccolo: (snickers) You bet.  
Chuquita: [looks up] Oh I missed my marker. *A-hem*. Hi and welcome to the Corner. I'm Chuquita.  
Piccolo: (cocks an eyebrow) A little rusty from the break, I see?  
Chuquita: NAH! That Tenchi fic only took ONE day. Less than anticipated. (grins) Which is a GOOD thing!  
[changes subject] I'd like to introduce my co-host; Veggie--who's not here yet, but is on his way. To my left is Piccolo,  
who came here during the last story with a suggestion and still hasn't left yet.  
Piccolo: I plan to leave after our ouji friend has theroughly gone out of his mind in his reaction to Son over there. [points  
to the figure to Chu's right]  
Chuquita: OH YEAH! Anyone who missed the last dbz fic, "Me, Myself and I"; during the last Corner, Piccolo, (w/the help  
of Miss Sheba; who isn't here with us) made a suggestion to turn Son-San into a girl for the next Corner. So, here we are in  
the next Corner--with "Kayka".  
Kayka: That's Kakay in pig latin. (grins)  
Piccolo: It doesn't matter what Goku looks like--he's still Goku.  
Chuquita: Or SHE in this case.  
Kayka: (happily) I LIKE PIE!  
Chuquita: Don't we all.  
Kayka: Say, Chu-sama, where's little Veggie? He _IS_ coming back, isn't he?  
Chuquita: Sure! [loud banging noise coming from the door behind them] (turns to door)  
Piccolo: (smirks) There he is now, the lucky guy--(bursts into laughter)  
Chuquita: SHHSHHHSSHH! (shushing Piccolo) We can't let him suspect anything! Remember?!  
Piccolo: I know, it's just so darn funny--Vegeta meeting "Kayka" here.  
Kayka: (big Son grin) (anxious) YAY! VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE--ulp! [Chu slaps her hand over Son's mouth]  
Vegeta: [re-enters the Corner; sopping wet] ...I'm back.  
Kayka: HI LITTLE VEH--ack! [Pic slaps his hand over Son's mouth]  
Chuquita: Hello my little ouji-friend....(raises an eyebrow) Why are you all wet like that?  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at her) Do you know HOW much water is needed to return a saiyajin body back to its normal state  
after it's tempertature DRASTICALLY jumps to 200'F?  
Chuquita: Hmm, let me guess...  
Vegeta: --A _LOT_! THAT'S HOW MUCH! (snarls at her) IF I HAD GLOWED RED ANY BRIGHTER I WOULD LIKELY _EXPLODE_!!!  
Chuquita: (intreged) Ooh! Really?  
Piccolo: Mental note....[writes something down on a sticky-pad]  
Vegeta: Hmmph! [stubbornly marches over to his seat next to Goku and sits down] (while staring at the audiance) And what's  
the Namek still doing here! He should be gone by now.  
Chuquita: I can't get him to leave until he's seen what he wants to see.  
Vegeta: And that would be--  
Piccolo: The saiyajin on your right.  
Vegeta: (confused) Kakarrot?  
Kayka: EEE-HEEHEEHEEHEE! (giggles like a maniac)  
Vegeta: (still staring forward) Is it just me, or does Kakarrot's voice sound higher than usual? Well, high for Kakarrot  
anyway--and that's pretty high.  
Kayka: (excited) VeggieVeggie lookit me!  
Piccolo: Yeah Vegeta, go on, take a look.  
Vegeta: (suspicous) Something happened to Kakarrotto, didn't it?  
Chuquita: Why don't you take a look and find out.  
Kayka: Yeah, come on little Veggie. [tugs at the sundress from the last story] I'm VERY pretty. (bursts into giggles again)  
Vegeta: "pretty"??? [glances at Son and shrieks] AHHHHH!! (face glows bright red) (breathing quickly) Who--who--who--who--  
--WHO IS THIS!! [points at Son] THIS--this female saiyajin with Kakarrot's voic--(goes limp)---no. Tell me it isn't?  
Kayka: (bats eyelashes) Yes it IS! (big Son grin) LITTLE BUDDY VEGGIE HUG ME! [grabs Veggie & hugs him] I missed you Veggie!  
Vegeta: (shrieking) AHH! AHH! AHH! [pulls out of Son's grip; shaking & breathing even faster] (growls) ERR, KAKARROTTO WHY!!!  
Kayka: It was Piccolo's idea. And it's only for one fic, so calm down. (giggles) Ain't I neat! [points at herself]  
Vegeta: [w/his arms crossed] (nervously) (to himself) Fighting urges, fighting urges, fighting urges---  
Kayka: (leans infront of him) What urges?  
Vegeta: (screams at the ceiling) SAIYAJIN URGES!!! [returns to his little chant]  
Kayka: (to Chu) Veggie gonna be oh-kay?  
Chuquita: (worried) I hope so.  
Piccolo: (grins evily) I hope not.  
  
Summary: Bulma does some tests on the boys and Veggie mistakes Goku's dna sample for his. The shocked prince now  
thinks he too is a peasant. Vegeta then goes to Son, begging him to teach the ouji how to be a thrid-class saiyajin like  
himself. Now the ouji must undergo a series of, to him, humiliating tasks. Will he survive? What happens when he finds out  
about the mix-up?  
  
Vegeta: (to Son) Are you SURE you're Kakarrotto?  
Kayka: Yup!  
Vegeta: Absolutely sure?  
Kayka: Yes I am!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Ohhhh---[turns to ceiling]--I HATE YOU NAMEK!  
Piccolo: Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: On with the show!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" YEOWWWWWWWW!!!! " Vegeta screamed as he hung upsidedown in his boxers, strapped against the wall in Bulma's lab.  
Bulma examined the hair she had just plucked from the ouji's head.  
" Hmm, it looks like somebody's beginning to show his age. " she chuckled, holding up a single dark gray hair that  
clashed with the rest of the short prince's black locks.  
" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!! " he snapped, " You didn't pick any of Kakarrot's hairs, don't you know that stuff doesn't  
grow back! "  
" Little Veggie sure is a sourpuss today. " Goku grinned, strapped in the same position about 2 feet away from  
Vegeta.  
" No reason. " Bulma said, tossing the hair over her shoulder. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I still don't understand why you have to do this, onna. Kakarrot and I are in PERFECT health. " Vegeta snorted at  
her, then yelped and tried to reach at his nose with his hands, which were strapped down too far away to grab at it with,  
" KAKARROTTO! "  
" You had a nosehair sticking out. " Goku signaled the the little hair now in his hand, " I couldn't just let you  
hang upsidedown yelling with a nosehair sticking out like that, silly Veggie. " he smiled at the ouji.  
" Well Vegeta, if you two weren't so AFRAID of going to the doctor's office MAYBE I wouldn't have to do this  
myself! " Bulma said, exasperated as she grabbed a thermomitor and stuck it in Goku's mouth.  
" What do you MEAN "by myself". What about _THE EVIL ONE_. " he glared at Chi-Chi, who was sitting across the room,  
watching them, amused.  
" Oh, I'm just here to watch you get humiliated. " she chuckled.  
" WHAT!!! "  
" Seriously, Ouji. I'm joking. If I wanted to watch that all I'd have to do is stand on the sidelines while you spar  
with Goku. "  
" I am very strong! " Goku said proudly.  
" I'm really here to pick him up when Bulma's done with the checkups on you two. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Hmmph, just great. " Vegeta grumbled as Bulma stuck a thermomitor in his mouth also. Bulma walked over to the  
larger saiyajin and took his thermomitor out of his mouth.  
" Well, your temperature seems normal, Son-kun. " Bulma said, reading the thermomitor, " You check out alright. But  
I'm going to have to take a blood sample just to make sure. " she said, taking a needle out of her lab coat.  
Goku's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp, pointy metal object, " AHHHHHH!!! " he shrieked, " NO NO NO NO! EVIL  
EVIL EVIL!! " he shook his body, trying to get out of the straps.  
" Come on Son, it's a perfectly normal-- " she took a step towards him, then tripped, sending the needle flying into  
the air and crashlanding centimeters from Goku's head and into the wall.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "  
" --procedure. " she finished dryly, laying on the ground. Bulma got to her feet and took out another needle.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TRYING TO USE MY HEAD AS A DART BOARD!! " the panicky saiyajin shrieked.  
" Chi, could you help me here for a moment. " Bulma groaned. Chi-Chi got up out of her seat and walked over to the  
small group.  
" Go-chan? " she said, bending down to where his head was. She turned hers sideways, " Go-chan, look up there! " she  
pointed to the floor.  
" What? "  
" Look! Can't you see it? "  
" See what? "  
" Oh, oh, you missed it. " she said sadly.  
" Aww, " Goku sighed, disappointed. Meanwhile Bulma pulled the blood-filled needle out of Goku's arm.  
" Perfect! " Bulma said happily.  
" What's perf--AHHH!! " Goku glanced at the needle, " DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT! "  
" I already did it. " Bulma replied.  
Goku noticed the little red hole in his arm, " ...oh. "  
" Baka. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " _I_ don't need anyone to deter MY attention. As the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN  
NO OUJI I am naturally braver than "little Kaka-chan" is. " he said mockingly.  
" Well, in that case I guess we should use the BIG needle. " Chi-Chi pulled out a needle twice her size. Vegeta  
cried out in fright.  
" AAUGH! WHERE DID YOU GET ONE THAT BIG!!! " he gawked.  
" Chi-chan don't you stick that in little Veggie's body! You'll KILL him! " Goku gasped.  
" ...in that case-- " Chi-Chi smirked, leaning the needle towards Vegeta's stomach.  
" KAKA-CHAAAAAAN!!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" LITTLE BUDDY!!! " Goku screamed back in terror.  
Vegeta squinted his eyes shut as the needle thrust into his stomach, then opened them a second later to see the  
needle had bended as soon as it hit him, " What the--? "  
" It's a balloon! " Goku grinned, entertained.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Chi-Chi laughed at the ouji.  
Vegeta glared at her, " I'll bet you enjoyed that, didn't you, Onna. "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA--yes I did--HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "  
" Yes, that's right, laugh. You won't be laughing after you're gone for good and Kakarrotto is mine for the choosing  
and easily manipulatable AT MY WILL!! " Vegeta smirked at her.  
" Like THAT would happen. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
" Oh it will. Saiyajins youth lasts eternally longer compared to mere HUMANS such as yourself. " Vegeta boasted,  
" ESPECIALLY those of ROYAL bloodline, like myself. But don't worry about Kaka-chan, I assure you I will be there to comfort  
my future servant-maid once you have, you know, run out of gas on the highway of life. "  
" Ooh, good analogy, little Veggie. " Goku said, impressed.  
" Why thank you Kakay! " Vegeta smiled, then felt something sting him in the arm. He looked up to see Bulma taking  
the blood into another needle, " BULMA!! " he exclaimed, " ...that hurt. "  
The others sweatdropped.  
Bulma unstrapped Goku, who did a summersalt and landed on his feet inches away from Chi-Chi, " TA-DA! " he cheered,  
then did a bow.  
" I'm done with them, you can take Goku home now. " Bulma said to Chi-Chi, " All I have left to do is examine these  
blood-samples--and I don't need them for that. "  
The Sons got their things together to leave.  
" HEY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO UNSTRAP _ME_ TOO! " Vegeta complained.  
" _YOU_ can stay there until Son-kun and Chi-Chi get in the car. I don't want what happened last time to happen  
again. "  
" Last time, " Vegeta trailed off into a flashback...  
  
  
:::" YOU LET HIM OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed with rage as she pounded on the door to Vegeta's  
room.  
" Why should I, you'll just HURT HIM AGAIN with the "evil needles". " Vegeta mocked, Goku bouncing on the ouji's bed  
in the backround.  
" Needles hurt, Veggie! " Goku cried while bouncing and holding one arm.  
" See that, Onna, you HURT him. " Vegeta snickered from behind the door.  
" I'LL HURT YOU OUJI!! "  
" Sorry, Kakay's living with me now and we're going to go somewhere far away that's too beautiful and lavishly  
expensive for you to ever take him, neh. " he stuck his tongue out at her and grinned.  
" ARRRG!!! " Chi-Chi burst through the door, a chainsaw held over her head, " DIE OUJI DIE!!! ":::  
  
  
" ...oh yeah, I KINDA remember that. " Vegeta said innocently.  
" It took us THREE MONTHS to re-apollster the furniture in your room, NOT TO MENTION get rid of all the water that  
flew out of your water-bed. " Bulma said, annoyed, " I thought we were having a flashflood! It was like the TITANIC in  
there! "  
" I thought you liked those kinds of movies. " he pointed out.  
" NOT WHEN IT'S IN MY OWN HOUSE!!! " she screamed.  
" Bye Bulma! Bye little Veggie! " Goku said cheerfully, his gi back on, ready to teleport them back home.  
" Bye-bye Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said w/fake big sparkily eyes, a sad look on his face.  
" Ohhh! Poor little Veggie. " Goku started walking towards him, his arms open to hug the prince, only to get caught  
by his collar.  
" We're GOING HOME now, Goku. " Chi-Chi said, narrowing her eyes at the ouji, " Besides, it's a trap. "  
" But what about my little Veggie. He looks so poor and helpless. " Goku sniffled.  
" Poor and helpless my BEHIND! " she scoffed, " Now take us home. "  
" Alright Chi-chan. " Goku said, then placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported them away.  
" Bye Kakay! " Vegeta waved, then snickered. Bulma unlatched him from the wall.  
" You know, you really shouldn't agitate Chi-Chi like that. " Bulma said as Vegeta got back on his feet.  
" I dunno, I thought if I did it enough her head would explode and I'd be able to get Kakarrotto's servantship all  
that much sooner. " Vegeta mused.  
" My God can you be concieted sometimes. " Bulma groaned as she placed a microscope on the table.  
" I'm not concieted, I'm merely in the process of taking what is rightfully mine. As prince I rule over ALL peasants  
in my kindgom and have unlimited command over them. Kakarrot HAPPENS to be one of those peasants. " he nodded proudly.  
" Still, it gives you no right to drive Chi-Chi crazy to make a point. " she said.  
" It's not my fault she happens to be standing in the way of my eternal happiness. " he hmmphed.  
" Vegeta, if you want a maid so bad, we'll HIRE one! " Bulma squirted one of the blood samples onto a small piece of  
glass.  
" Only if it's Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, folding his arms.  
" UGH! " Bulma slapped herself on the forehead, " Vegeta, hand me that other needle over there. " she pointed to the  
remaining needle. The prince did so.  
" What do you need blood samples for anyway! I know EVERYTHING about the workings of the saiyajin body. " Vegeta  
put his fist to his chest boastfully.  
" I'm sure you do. " Bulma said flatly, " But I need to check for any abnormalities. "  
" Abnormalities?! There is nothing wrong with me, Bul-chan. " Vegeta said, slightly offended, " Why I bet you could  
not even tell the difference between ROYAL SAIYAJIN BLOOD and common PEASANT blood. "  
" There's a difference? " she said, intreged while focusing the microscope.  
" Hai. Saiyajins of nobility have little blue dots that when focused up to 100% under a microscope can be visibly  
seen in the blood while third-class citizens like Kakarrot have little orange dots instead. "  
Bulma blinked, " Umm, Vegeta, I don't see any little blue dots. " she said, scratching her head.  
" Of course they're there! " he pushed her out of the way, " It's GOT to be that your human eyes aren't keen enough  
to spot them as we saiyajins are. " Vegeta peered into the microscope himself.  
They waited there a good five minutes. Bulma glanced at her watch, " Vegeta, can I have my microscope BACK now? "  
" I don't see them. " he said in utmost confusion, " Where are they? "  
" Where are WHAT, Vegeta? " she groaned, becoming frustrated.  
" My little blue dots! I don't see them ANYWHERE! " a slight pang of worry entered Vegeta's voice, " They--they've  
got to be here SOMEWHERE! " he nervously tried adjusting the knobs on the microscope.  
" I'm sure they're in there, V-kun, now let me have it back. " Bulma said, tired.  
" NO! NOT UNTIL I SEE THEY'RE THERE!! " he snapped at her, " Ohhh, this is madness! I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL  
SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! Yet-to-be-crowned COMPLETE RULER of Bejito-sei! How can the trademark insignia of my royal blood SUDDENLY  
disappear like this! There should be MILLIONS of little blue dots bouncing around in there! "  
" Move, I'll look for you. " Bulma said. The prince stepped aside as she peered down and re-adjusted the microscope  
back to its normal power, " Hmm....OH! "  
" OH? "  
" I saw something! I saw something move--I can't believe it! You're right! " Bulma gasped, astonished, " This is  
incredible, Vegeta. I've never seen anything LIKE IT! "  
The ouji grinned with pride, " Thank you Bulma, I appreciate having SOMEONE on this planet that recognizes the worth  
of having a saiyajin from the ruling empire of Bejito-sei inhabiting their planet. "  
" Only--these aren't blue. "  
Vegeta froze, " ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T BLUE!!! "  
" That's what I said, they aren't blue. " Bulma said casually, " Look. " he leaned against her and peered into the  
microscope. A horrified look covered Vegeta's face. He screamed.  
" AHHHH!! THIS CANNOT BE!!! IT ISN'T! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S--IT'S---orange. " he turned a  
pale green, " Impossible... "  
" So it's orange and not blue, big deal. It's certainly healthy, and that's the major concern. " Bulma patted him on  
the back.  
" NO! NO THAT'S _NOT_ THE MAJOR CONCERN!! " he whipped around and stared at her, " ORANGE DOTS BELONG IN PEASANTS  
LIKE KAKARROT! NOT OUJI'S LIKE ME!!! " Vegeta cried out.  
" Vegeta, have you ever seen your blood upclose like this BEFORE? " Bulma asked.  
He thought back, " ...no. I haven't... " even more worry began to pour into his being, " I DISTINCTLY remember my  
father telling me about it though. All those times back at the palace...and even on Freezer's ship whenever I got seriously  
damaged or lost a fair amount of blood there was no real time to go and LOOK at it under some scientific device. Kaasan never  
let me see it when they were examining it back home either... "  
" Well that's oh-kay. There's nothing WRONG with-- "  
" --DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!!! " Vegeta threw his arms in the air, " IT MEANS THAT IF MY BLOOD REALLY HAS THOSE  
LITTLE ORANGE DOTS IN IT THEN....then I'm not really a prince at all... " his arms when limp. He swallowed hard, " That would  
mean that I am no more royalty than Kakarrotto is. " he said quietly.  
" Oh you're being foolish! You've been telling EVERYONE day in and day out that YOU are "the great and powerful  
saiyajin no ouji" for SO MANY years now. It would be stupid to doubt that now. Don't you have any evidance of being royalty.  
You know, didn't your parents ever make videotapes of you on your 1st birthday or take pictures of when you were born or  
SOMETHING?! "  
" We never used videocameras much on Bejito-sei. And as for pictures...I wouldn't know. I'm an only child. The only  
people who could have possibly told me if my parents HAD taken such pictures would be Nappa and Raditsu, and they're both...  
you know, dead. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" Listen, just forget about it Vegeta. Go watch some TV or something. " Bulma suggested.  
" FORGET ABOUT IT! _HOW_ CAN I JUST FORGET ABOUT! ONNA I'M A _PEASANT_!!! " he wailed, leaning against the side of  
the wall. He put his hand on his forehead, " It all makes sense to me now. Why I cannot keep up with Kakarrotto's strength,  
why I'm not as tall as the rest of my family--who for the most part are even TALLER than Kakarrot himself...I'm nothing more  
than some lucky third-class saiyajin who SOMEHOW got himself adopted into the royal family. "  
" Vegeta I think you're overeacting about all this-- "  
" --I don't know how to BE a peasant, onna! " he grabbed her by the collar, worried, " I know HOW to be a prince, but  
that's no use now that I'm NOT EVEN ONE TO BEGIN WITH!!! " nervous sweat began to pour down Vegeta's forehead, " What am I  
going to do Bulma! Who am I going to turn to... " Vegeta paused, then instantly dropped her to the floor, " I'm going to  
pack. "  
" PACK?! PACK WHAT!! "  
" You know, some bread--water, peasant things. " he said, going up the staircase, hunched over like he had a  
stomachache, " I have somewhere I have to go. " Vegeta squeaked out in a small voice. A little cloud of gloom hanging over  
him as he ascended the stairs.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta, where do you think you're GOING! "  
" Somewhere where a lonely third-class saiyajin like myself will be accepted. " he said, his back to her as he made  
it to the top of the staircase.  
" ...and where would THAT be?? "  
  
  
  
" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*! " the door banged emotionlessly.  
" Ugh! Goku could you get that! " Chi-Chi said from the kitchen, annoyed, " That monotonous knocking's drowing out  
my cooking!! "  
" Oh-kay Chi-chan! " Goku replied happily as he got up and walked to the door. The large saiyajin opened it to see  
a small figure standing in the doorway with a brown sack over his shoulder and wearing a giant poorly made towel over his  
shoulders and covering his body down to the knees. A little gloom cloud hung over his head, pouring rain onto him and soaking  
his hair along with the rest of his outfit. Goku stared at him in confusion for a moment, then gasped when he realized who it  
was, " LITTLE VEGGIE! " he cried, grabbing the ouji by the hands and pulling him inside. Goku slammed the door on the  
small raincloud's face, " Oh Veggie what happened to you! " he lead him over to the couch and sat him down.  
" 'Veggie'? " Chi-Chi said, entering the room with a soup spoon still inhand, " What's that evil little ouji doing  
here--OH MY GOD!!! " she gawked at Vegeta, who looked like a wet, homeless bum in a towel.  
" I'm not a ouji, Chi-Chi, so you can stop calling me that. " he said, dark rings under his eyes.  
" What? " Chi-Chi looked him over, questioningly.  
" Aww little Veggie, what happened to you? Did Bulma kick you out of the house? " Goku said, grabbing another nearby  
towel and attempting to dry off Vegeta's soaked mane of hair.  
" No, I left by myself. " he leaned his wet body back against the couch. In the backround Chi-Chi was busy flipping  
out over all the mud and gunk Vegeta was spreading to her funiture, " You see, Kakarrot, I have an awful confession to make.  
Something terrible has just brought me to grips with reality and it isn't very pretty. " Vegeta sniffled, " Kakarrotto, I am  
a third-class saiyajin like you. "  
" Just like ME? " a wide grin spread across Goku's face.  
" Yes, just like YOU! " Vegeta sobbed into his already dirty hands, " When Bulma checked the blood in my container it  
had the little orange dots and only PEASANTS have little orange dots and--and--and--I'M SO LOST KAKAY!! " he wailed. The  
larger saiyajin gave him a hug.  
" There there little Veggie. It'll be oh-kay little buddy 'o mine. " Goku said sympathetically, giving the ouji a  
quick squeeze.  
Chi-Chi just stood there watching them, replused, " You know Ouji-boy, you have pulled some bad ones in the past but  
this is by FAR the LOWEST one I've EVER seen! "  
" But, it's NOT a trick. " he sniffled.  
" Chi-chan! " Goku gawked at her, " How could you suggest such a thing when Veggie's in such a state of shock and  
confusion! " he patted Vegeta on the shoulder, " Don't you worry Veggie, you can stay here as long as you like until you're  
all better, oh-kay? "  
" NO HE CAN'T!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, " HE'S TRYING TO TRICK US AGAIN GOKU! LIKE HE TRICKED US EARLIER TODAY! IT'S PART  
OF WHO HE IS! I COOK! YOU EAT! VEGETA TRICKS YOU! "  
" I don't even deserve that name. " Vegeta said quietly, " Vegeta's a name for someone of saiyajin royalty...and I'm  
a--a--a--A PEASAAAAAAAANT!!! " he started bawling again.  
" It's really not that bad Veggie. " Goku interupted him.  
" Don't call me Veggie either. " the ouji shook his head.  
" Well, then, I'll just have to call you V-chan instead! " Goku said cheerfully, " That oh-kay with YOU, "V-chan"? "  
" Uhh..yes. I think so. " Vegeta said uneasily. Goku got up from the couch.  
" GREAT! Veggie's gonna be V-chan from now on; till he gets his confidence back anyways. " he said to Chi-Chi, then  
broke into a huge grin, " Hey! Chi-chan and V-chan! Heehee; they RHYMNE! In't that CUTE! " Goku pinched one of the ouji's  
cheeks. The ouji's face glowed bright red.  
" Charming. " Chi-Chi said, sickened. She noticed Vegeta's face, " HA! HE'S RED! IT _IS_ A TRICK!!! "  
" Veggie can't help THAT! " Goku exclaimed, then giggled, " He loves me! "  
" GAH--I DO NOT!!! " Vegeta protested, glowing brighter.  
" And what about that outfit of his! " Chi-Chi pointed to the large rag Vegeta was wearing, " Doesn't that look  
suspicous! "  
" It's my peasant-wear. I'm a peasant now so I have to dress like one. " Vegeta responded.  
Chi-Chi groaned, " Vegeta, p-- "  
" "V-chan". " Goku said, corrected her.  
" --fine. V-chan, " Chi-Chi spat out, " Do you REALLY think us 'peasants' dress like that; all dirty with RAGS for  
clothes! "  
" That's how we peasants dressed back on Bejito-sei. "  
" "we peasants", oh God I can't believe this. " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead.  
" Except Kakarrotto, he lived in the palace with my 'adoptive' family and I. He and his family were the only peasants  
living there, that is, if you don't include MEEEEEE-WAHHHHHHHHH!!! "  
" There he goes again. " Chi-Chi shook her head at the sobbing prince.  
" Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto I need your he--help! " Vegeta sputtered, grabbing Goku's hands, " I need you to teach me,  
I have NO IDEA how to be a third-class saiyajin like you, I--I'd DIE out there without the proper training! "  
" Really? " Chi-Chi perked up, then recieved a short death-glare from Goku. She sweatdropped.  
" I was taught everything I needed to know as prince in order for me to become king one day...but all that  
information is USELESS to a common peasant. And that's why I need to learn how to be a peasant! " he got down on the floor,  
still holding the larger saiyajin's hands, " PLEASE Kakarrot, I BEG of you; from one peasant to another, teach me how to be  
like you--how to fish, how to hunt small woodland creatures for snacks, how to act like a total brainless fool, EVERYTHING  
you do _I_ want to do TOO! GIMMIE THE WORKS! "  
" ... " Goku stared down at him, wide-eyed.  
" Ka--Kakarrot? " Vegeta blinked, awaiting an answer.  
" YAAHHH!! " Goku squealed at the top of his lungs to the ouji's surprise. He tossed Vegeta into the air and caught  
him under the arms, " Hahahahahahahahahaha! " the large saiyajin laughed ecstatically, spinning the ouji around the room,  
then hugging him tightly, " OH LITTLE BUDDY I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! "  
" You...are? " Vegeta's face glowed bright red.  
" OH _YES_! I can't believe it Veggie! This is going to be so GREAT! " he dropped Vegeta to the ground. The prince  
yelped as his butt hit the floor, " This is going to be the start of a WHOLE NEW LEVEL of buddy-bonding! " Goku clasped his  
hands together, a little smile on his face. He turned to the ouji w/big sparkily eyes, " Oh Veh--err, V-chan, you're going to  
love it! We're gonna have so much fun together! " he said, dashing up the stairs to his room, cheering, " VEGGIE TIME! WOOO-  
-HOOOO!!! " Goku slammed the door behind him, leaving Chi-Chi and Vegeta alone in the living room.  
" I haven't seen him this excited in a LONG while. " Chi-Chi said, staring up at the door to Goku's room, " ...I  
don't like it. " she narrowed her eyes.  
" ... "  
" Aren't you ready with some "witty" retort? " Chi-Chi asked the ouji, suspicous.  
" No, Onn--err, Chi-Chi, I have no ability to set claim over Kakarrotto while at peasant status. " he said sadly.  
" ...waitaminute, back up. You're saying that since you're no longer the "great and powerful saiyajin no ouji", that  
under the so-called "third-class saiyajin code of honor" you are BARRED from stealing, manupulating, and/or enslaving my  
Goku? " she said with a grin.  
" Correct. " Vegeta hung his head.  
" WOOOO-HOOOO! THIS REALLY _IS_ "Veggie time"! " Chi-Chi threw her arms in the air, then quickly returned to her calm  
state, " In at case, "V-chan", it will be a real PLEASURE to have you aboard the boat to "peasant-land" with us for a SHORT  
while. " she smirked, shaking his hand, " Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hog to roast. " Chi-Chi said, leaving the room,  
" "Hog to roast", heh-heh, I love it. "  
  
  
" I LOVE IT! " Goku said happily as he sat on the floor of his room, holding out one of his old gi's which he had  
just cut chunks off the sleeves and pantlegs to make it shorter, " V-chan's going to be so happy! " he layed the cropped gi  
on the floor beside the parts he had cut off. Goku took the measuring tape off from around his shoulder and measured the  
short gi, " There, it's PERFECT! All nice and Veggie-sized. " he poked his head out of the doorway, " Oh little buddy! " he  
said in a sing-song voice, " Come up here, I have something VERY NICE for you. "  
" Thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, still slightly depressed as he climbed the stairs, " It's good to have such  
a wonderful future servant-maid to the throne on the same planet as I---did it again. " he cringed, recalling his present  
standing in the two-person saiyajin society, " Focus, Vegeta, focus. You're NOT a prince anymore, you're a peasant. But,  
but that's oh-kay. " he said, trying to give himself a pep-talk on his way to Goku's room, " I mean, Kakarrot's a peasant,  
and he's perfectly happy. So there's nothing for me to worry about. It's not like not being the saiyajin no ouji is going to  
completely erase my identi-- " Vegeta froze in the doorway to Goku's room to see the large saiyajin holding up a ouji-sized  
orange gi, " --ty. " he squeaked out.  
" Isn't it CUTE, V-chan. I didn't have any little enough to fit someone as little as you so I just cut down one of my  
own! " Goku said, proud of his work.  
Vegeta's face went pale, " Could you excuse me more a moment. " he closed the door.  
" Well....oh-kay. " Goku scratched his head, then watched the door.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--*gasp*--HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " a  
horrifed scream rang from outside. Vegeta re-opened the door and entered, looking over-stressed and very frazzled.  
" Gosh V-chan, you look kinda pale. " Goku said, conserned.  
" Uh-huh.... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" Here, now you just go put this on and come back in here so I can see how you look! " he said cheerfully has he  
dropped the gi into the ouji's hands, " That is, unless you need a little help getting it on. "  
" ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLOTHE MYSELF IN ONE OF YOUR BAKAYARO KAKA-COSTUMES!!! " Vegeta  
snorted.  
" Aww, no Veggie, I'd NEVER do that. " Goku said, slightly hurt.  
" Well, I don't need your help. The GREAT AND POWERFUL--umm, SAIYAJIN NO PEASANT is MORE THAN intellegent enough to  
know how to put these articles of Kako-ness on my body. "  
  
  
" How does he put this stuff on ANYWAY! " Vegeta said, bewildered as he stood in the bathroom in his underwear,  
holding the pants to the gi in his hand. The top was draped over the toilet lid, " I guess its just like a regular pair of  
pants...right? " he said, putting the orange pants on. He smiled, " There, that wasn't so hard, was it? "  
" Goku is that you in there--EEK! " Chi-Chi shrieked, " YOU'RE WEARING HIS PANTS!!! " she pointed to Vegeta.  
" Kakarrot HAPPENED to lend them to me, he altered them specifically for my size. " Vegeta smirked.  
" I don't CARE! Get those off right now! You're ruining them with your nasty ouji-stench! " Chi-Chi stomped.  
" What ouji-stench. " Vegeta snickered, " I'm not a ouji. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi bit her lip, searching for something else to yell at him about, " Well...then...carry on. " she  
groaned in defeat, leaving the bathroom, " BUT HURRY UP! I NEED TO GET IN THERE! " she snapped before completely disappearing  
back down the hall.  
  
  
" Goku, I don't like it. " Chi-Chi said, narrowing her eyes at the open doorway to the large saiyajin's room. He was  
standing next to her.  
" Don't like what? "  
" I don't like how you're dressing that ouji up like you. It's not right. " she said, ready to attack Vegeta as soon  
as he entered the room.  
" First of all, V-chan is no longer a ouji. And second, there's nothing not right about it. V-chan wants me to teach  
him everything I know, so I've got to get him into costume, right? " Goku pointed out.  
" Well, I guess I COULD be overeacting... " Chi-Chi trailed off, " But Goku, you've never FORMALLY TRAINED anybody  
in martial arts or anything else for that matter! "  
" I haven't? " he blinked, confused.  
" OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T!! " she exclaimed, " Piccolo taught Gohan; for the most part, and _I_ taught Goten! You  
weren't around EITHER TIME! And just the idea of you trying to teach the ex-ouji over there all this stuff...not only is it  
impossible but it's DANGEROUS! Do you know what would happen if he suddenly got his ego back and decided to fight against you  
again! You'd have no defense! He would know EVERY SINGLE THING you would be about to DO! "  
" But he's my little buddy. " Goku said.  
" Yes, but he's not your FRIEND. Just because Vegeta has discovered he's no longer a real prince and wants to seek  
training from you DOES NOT mean he's instantly going to turn around and be as cheerful, mindless, and carefree as the one in  
your head is! " Chi-Chi sighed heavily.  
" *knock* *knock* "  
" There he is now. " Chi-Chi stepped aside from the door, " You get it. "  
Goku opened the door to see Vegeta standing there in the little gi, grinning, " So? Are we ready to go or what? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:31 PM 6/2/2002  
END OF PART ONE  
Piccolo: (wide-eyed) Wow...Son's trying to turn Vegeta into a brainless-fish-loving idiot like he is. (grins) The guy's an  
evil genius and he doesn't even know it. [glances at Chu, who's happily browsing through something on her computer] Say,  
what are you doing?  
Chuquita: Remember what I said last fic about wanting to find some humor doujinshi?  
Piccolo: Yeah?  
Chuquita: Well I found it....still don't have any though.  
Piccolo: (confused) Huh?  
Chuquita: I went to eBay for the first time a couple days ago and I found some pretty funny dbz doujinshis so I saved the  
images to my folder. There's one called Lunatic Fist where Veggie gets sprayed with some of Bulma's perfume and starts seeing  
hallutionations of Freezer and Ginyu and stuff; but what he's really looking at is anything from a mailbox to a streetlight.  
He ends up blasting the whole town in defense. At the end Bulma blames Veggie for it all in the firstplace.  
Kayka: Poor Veggie.  
Chuquita: Then there's another one I didn't get the name of, but I saved the image anyway. It's got everyone on a farm and  
(get this) Veggie's dressed up in blue overalls, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. He's sitting in the corner of the picture  
stuffing his face with apples from a bucket.  
Kayka: Like back in "Meadow Muffins"!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I thought it was some kind of freaky coinciedence myself. Then there's one that I just thought was funny  
cuz it's got Veggie in his pink shirt trying to choke you because you were gone so long (this is right after Mirai's first  
appearance) and he can't reach you cuz he's so short. The last one, (which I'm using for my desktop image right now) is  
called Lovely Nurse. Everyone's drawn all cute & chibi-fied (one of my favorite artstyles), but the funniest part was the  
fact that it has Goku here playing a doctor and Veggie's his nurse. Hence the title. They're trying to give Marron her  
medicine and she starts crying and Juuhachigou gets mad and throws two big boulders at them. The best part was seeing Veggie  
in that nurse gettup with the little shoes and everything. No little hat though.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (glaring at her) You enjoy seeing my humiliation, don't you?  
Chuquita: (grins) Yes I do. (to audiance) If anyone wants to see the picture for (snickers) Lovely Nurse; it's going to be  
on eBay till the 9th. I missed getting the picture for Lunatic Fist intime for me to save it to my computer. (pouts)  
Piccolo: Somehow I can't see Son as a doctor. (to Veggie) Can you imagine being on the operating table for a major transplant  
or something and they call the head doctor in and it end up being him!  
Vegeta: (a pale white) I would die before Kakarrot even got his hands on my inner organs.  
Kayka: (hugs Veggie) Aww, don't worry little Veggie, I would do my best to take care of you.  
Vegeta: (bright red) I don't care what Chu says, this saiyajin girl CAN'T be Kakarrotto!  
Kayka: (blinks) I...can't? Veggie?  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (shaking his head) NO! You can't! There's no way! (in denial)  
Kayka: (smirks) Well, Veggie if you knew for a fact that I WAS Kakarrot, in girl form, what would be the first thing you'd  
say to me!  
Vegeta: Let's have children.  
Kayka: (taken aback) WHAT?!?  
[Chu & Pic sweatdrop]  
Kayka: (sweatdrops also) Oh-kay, now I'm kinda scared.  
Vegeta: It doesn't matter. You're not a female Kakarrot anyway.  
Kayka: YES I AM!!! (pouts) What can I do to convince you! (idea-time!) HA! [snaps her fingers] Little Veggie watch me!  
Vegeta: Hmm?  
Kayka: (goes SSJ1, then SSJ2, then SSJ3) (cheering) TA-DA!  
Vegeta: [jaw drops to the floor]  
Kayka: There, don't we feel silly now!  
Vegeta: (slaps his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything) (whimpers nervously)  
Kayka: (powers down) Aww, what'sa matter little buddy? You look awful frightened. [leans towards him]  
Vegeta: [leans back away from her] (glowing again)  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) I see we're having some sort of mental conflict going on here, eh?  
Vegeta: (glares at her) You have no idea.  
Kayka: (to Pic) Little Veggie looks like he's going into contortions or something.  
Piccolo: (snickers) He does, doesn't he?  
Kayka: (big dopey grin) So little Veggie? Did you REALLY mean it when you said you wanna have babies?  
Vegeta: MANY! (yelps and slaps his mouth shut again)  
Kayka: (dumbfounded) Many? (to Chu) I don't think I'd wanna make any Veggie-babies, Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You won't have to. You're not GOING to.  
Kayka: (wipes the sweat off her forehead) *whew*! Good. (perks up) Besides, we already have Ji-chan and Goggie and they're  
such nice little boys.  
Piccolo: LITTLE, she says...  
Vegeta: (glares at Kayka) VEJITTO AND GOGETA ARE NOT OUR CHILDREN YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!! THEY'RE FUSIONS GONE WRONG AND THAT  
SHOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!  
Chuquita: He's in denial.  
Kayka: I guess that's why he wants to do it the natural way, huh.  
Vegeta: (at the top of his lungs) SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!  
Kayka: [zips her lips shut]  
Chuquita: (blinks at the sight of the zipper) How'd you do that?  
Kayka: (shrugs)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) See you in Part 2 everybody.  
Kayka: (happily) Mmmph muh mmph mmp mmfa mmfa!  
Chuquita: My words exactly. 


	2. Kaka-training begins; spacing out; kameh...

4:11 PM 6/3/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "3rd Rock from the Sun"  
Dr. Albright: Well, you can't spell painting without the pain.  
Harry: Or the ting.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) HI! Welcome to Part 2 of "Just like ME!" I'm Chuquita!  
Kayka: I'm Kayka...or am I still Kakay? (confused) Maybe both???  
Vegeta: (mortified) (face bright red) I'm Vegeta.  
Piccolo: (grins) And I'm enjoying myself.  
Vegeta: (glares at Pic) (grumbles) Yeah, I bet you are.  
Chuquita: Hey Veggie, you'll never guess what I found!  
Vegeta: (suspicous) What?  
Chuquita: More doujinshi stuff! (grins)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Point?  
Chuquita: Yeah, there's some really weird stuff, you won't believe it. I found one that advertised a Mirai Trunks/Videl  
couple.  
Kayka: (gasp) Poor Gohan! (narrows her eyes) How dare Videl cheat on him!  
Piccolo: Or Mirai for stealing her from him.  
Chuquita: AND there's one with Vejitto/Chi-Chi Vejitto/Bulma.  
Vegeta: (gawks)  
Kayka: (bigger gasp) You're kidding! That's gotta be violating at least several state laws!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What's worse, it was all in the same title.  
Kayka: (turns green)  
Chuquita: Not to mention the one with Veggie on the cover in a wedding dress--but I won't go into that. (shakes her head)  
Vegeta: (enraged) WHAT DO YOU MEAN "Veggie in a wedding dress"!!! OF ALL THE RIDICULOUS THINGS!!! I'LL KILL WHOEVER WROTE  
THAT DRIVEL!!  
Kayka: (giggles at the thought of Veggie in costume) Heeheehee, I'm sure you made a beautiful bride, little Veggie--HAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Vegeta: (snarls at Son)  
Chuquita: Actually, it was a pretty dress--but it DEFINATELY didn't belong on...(snort; snicker)..Veggie.  
Kayka: (eager to giggle some more) Did Veggie have a veil too?  
Chuquita: Nope, no veil.  
Kayka: (somewhat disappointed) Aww...  
Piccolo: (to himself) Vegeta in a bridal gown....must be a horror novel.  
Vegeta: (angry) HEY!!  
Kayka: (to Veggie) I bet _I'D_ look pretty in Veggie's lil dress!  
Vegeta: (face turns bright red)  
Kayka: (blinks) Hey, what happened to him? I didn't even hug him or anything.  
Piccolo: It seems our saiyajin prince is more sensitive to your needs as a girl saiyajin, Son.  
Kayka: (smiles) AWWWWW! That's so sweet of little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (smiles back)  
Kayka: Hey Chu-sama look! Veggie smiles!  
Chuquita: Odd...  
Vegeta: (smile grows ever larger till it engulfs half his face)  
[Chu; Son; and Pic sweatdrop]  
Vegeta: (leans towards Son) (glowing bright red) Kay-chan would you really like to see how "pretty" you'd look in one of  
those dresses?  
Piccolo: (eyes bug out of his head)  
Kayka: (confused) Whadda ya mean little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (modest giggle) I could get you one if you'd like...  
Kayka: (taking him seriously) Aww Veggie, that's alright. I don't want you to go out of your way. Besides, I can just borrow  
yours, right?  
Vegeta: GAH! [falls to the ground, animé-style]  
Piccolo: (bursts out laughing)  
Vegeta: (to Son) I DON'T HAVE ONE OF MY OWN!!!! THAT'S OUT OF A COMIC BOOK! IT'S NOT REAL!!!  
Kayka: ....oh.  
Vegeta: [gets up from his seat] But since I am such a nice ouji I will get you a little something anyway. [helps her up]  
Chuquita: Where are you two going!  
Vegeta: (smirks) I'm going to buy something for Kay-chan to apologize to her.  
Chuquita: You never wanted to apologize to Son-San before...  
Vegeta: Let's just say this is a--uh, 'special occation'. (smiles up at Son) Riiiight?  
Kayka: YAY! (whoops) Shopping time with little Veggie! [marches out of the studio; followed by Veggie]  
Piccolo: Where do you think THEY'RE going?  
Chuquita: I don't know. Maybe we should call somebody about this.  
Piccolo: Oh yeah, right. What are you going to say? Hello (insert name here), this is Chuquita, you remember, the one who's  
hosting that show with Son Goku and Vegeta. Well, the thing is, Son got turned into a girl and now Vegeta just took her out  
to buy Son a WEDDING DRESS and we can't find them.  
Chuquita: ...you're right. Nobody'd believe me.  
Piccolo: They never believe you.  
Chuquita: You don't KNOW it's a wedding dress or not.  
Piccolo: You're right....but still, I feel I should reach out and tell somebody about this. (grabs his cell phone) Hello?  
Dende?....  
Chuquita: [slams her head forward onto the desk]  
  
  
Summary: Bulma does some tests on the boys and Veggie mistakes Goku's dna sample for his. The shocked prince now  
thinks he too is a peasant. Vegeta then goes to Son, begging him to teach the ouji how to be a thrid-class saiyajin like  
himself. Now the ouji must undergo a series of, to him, humiliating tasks. Will he survive? What happens when he finds out  
about the mix-up?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" You've got to be kidding me! " Chi-Chi gawked at the ouji standing before her, clad in his new orange gi.  
" OH LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku clasped his hands together, " You look so CUTE! "  
" Reeaaaaaallly, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta grinned widely, glowing bright red.  
" Yeah Veggie! You look great! " Goku patted him on the back, then grabbed two blue wristbands similar to his own  
and went back over to Vegeta to put them on, " Here, you might have to wrap these around a couple times, seeing as you're  
littler than me, but that's oh-kay with you, right? " he said, " Now hold out your right hand. " the ouji did so while his  
big buddy placed the first wristband around Vegeta's wrist, " There, now the other.....aaand--PERFECT! "  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" Ooh! Before we go you've gotta see how cool your new outfit looks. Come here. " Goku said, pushing Vegeta towards  
the mirror, " So! Whadda ya think! "  
" ... " the ouji blinked, staring at his refection along with Goku's, " Well, I certainly don't LOOK like a great  
and powerful saiyajin no ouji anymore....I still feel like one though. " he frowned.  
" Nonsense! " Goku shrugged it off, " Being a 'peasant' is MUCH MORE FUN than being a grumpy lil ouji. "  
" I, guess... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" OF COURSE IT IS! " he gave the small saiyajin a squeeze, " You just wait V-chan, you're gonna LOVE IT! " Goku  
looked down at Vegeta, " You don't think I'm happy all the time for no good reason, do you? "  
" You mean there's a reason? " Vegeta's eyes widened, intreged.  
" I bet if we worked hard enough I could even teach you how to go SSJ level 3! " Goku said.  
" LEVEL _3_!! " Vegeta gawked.  
" Hey, if one peasant can do it then so can another! " he let go of the small ouji, then grabbed two bags, " Here  
V-chan, this is to hold the food we catch in it. " he handed the red bag to Vegeta and kept the white one for himself.  
" GOKU! THAT'S _MY_ BAG! YOU CAN'T GIVE HIM THAT!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Just this one time Chi-chan PLEASE! " Goku begged.  
" Yeah, "Chi-chan", PLEASE?! " Vegeta teased her. Chi-Chi growled at him.  
" Ou-JIIIII. " her hands shook with anger, " I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU SPOILED LITTLE DEMON!!! " she  
grabbed Vegeta by the throat and proceeded to shake him back and forth, his feet dangling above the floor.  
" Ack! "  
" YOU STUPID OBSSESSED LITTLE CREEP! I KNOW THIS IS ALL SOME BIG TRICK SO CUT IT OUT!!! " Chi-Chi slammed him against  
the wall.  
" V-chan! " Goku gasped, quickly grabbing Vegeta out of Chi-Chi's grasp, " Oh little buddy! " he set Vegeta down and  
rubbed where she had gripped him, " Does it hurt? "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Only a bit. " Vegeta fake-sniffled, then pointed to a spot on his neck, " Right here, and here, and here, and over  
there, and-- " Goku worriedly zipped around the ouji, rubbing whichever spot he pointed to next.  
" I can't believe this is happening. " Chi-Chi groaned, " Goku! "  
" Bye-bye Chi-Chi! Veggie, err, V-chan and I are going out training for a little while! " Goku said, now halfway out  
the window.  
" HEY--WAIT!! COME BA--ohh. " Chi-Chi sighed, " Why do I even bother. "  
  
  
  
" Ahh, the great outdoors! " Goku said happily as they stood outside nearby the fishing stream, " Just take a whiff  
of that beautiful moutain air! " he heaved a content sigh.  
Vegeta blinked up at him, then took a breath himself and started to cough, " *hack* *hack*, OH! IT SMELLS JUST LIKE  
_YOU_!!! "  
" That's because I live here! Silly Veggie. " Goku laughed at him, " Now, the first thing I want you to do is clear  
your mind V-chan. "  
" Clear my mind?? " Vegeta looked up at him curiously.  
" Yes. That's the first step to learning all the neat little tricks and techniques I'm gonna show you. " Goku nodded,  
" Clearing the mind is very simple. I do it all the time, sometimes it just happens when I'm not even not even thinking about  
it! "  
" I can vouch for that. " the ouji grumbled.  
" There's a big difference between thinking of nothing and clearing your mind. Thinking of nothing usually creates  
a picture in the mind of a large white void. When you clear your mind, all thoughts and ideas suddenly disappear; it's like  
a temporary kind of nirvana. " Goku explained, " All you have to do is stand there and block everything out. Once everything  
is blocked out; you'll blank out. Neat, huh? "  
" I guess. " Vegeta scratched his head, " Clear my mind, eh? " he looked upward, then stared straight ahead at the  
scene infront of him, " ... "  
" V-chan? "  
" ... "  
" V-chan? "  
" ... "  
Goku walked infront of him, " Hey, Veggie! " he snapped his fingers infront of Vegeta's face.  
" HUH?! WHA??? " Vegeta blinked, baffled.  
" YAY! V-CHAN DID IT! " Goku cheered.  
" Did what? How did you get infront of me?! " Vegeta demanded.  
" You blanked out Veggie! Wow, and so easily too. We might move along faster than I thought! " Goku said, impressed.  
" Wait...when did I blank out? How long was I blanked out!! " Vegeta looked around, confused.  
" About 10--15 seconds. " Goku shrugged, " You know its working when you can't remember anything that happened  
during a blank-out. " he grinned stupidly.  
" Is that a good thing? "  
" COURSE IT IS! " Goku replied cheerfully, " It clears the mind and makes you wanna smile! " he said sweetly, pulling  
the ouji's cheeks into a smiling position. Vegeta turned a pale green and slapped Goku's hands away.  
" THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI DOES _NOT_ "SMILE"!!! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Ahh, but you're NOT the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, ARE YOU, sweet lil V-chan. " Goku teased him. Vegeta  
paused, then slouched in a depressed stance.  
" No, I'm not. " Vegeta mumbled sadly.  
" Nope! Veggie you're something MUCH BETTER than a prince, you're like ME! " Goku threw his arms in the air.  
Vegeta shivered, " Don't remind me. "  
" Ohhh, little buddy! There's many good things about being a "peasant". Being a peasant means you can be worry-less  
and carefree and romp about in meadows with sheer bliss without keeping up a 'big tough leader' charade because you aren't  
a leader in the first place! " Goku said, trying to convince him.  
" But I AM a leader! " Vegeta complained.  
" Not anymore. " Goku said with pep.  
" Ohhhhhh... "  
  
  
" And then that evil little ouji comes right into Goku's room all cheery and smiling! UGH! That sick, creepy little  
maniac! " Chi-Chi said to Gohan as she continued to doodle on the notepad to her right. They were seated at the kitchen  
table.  
" Well, I guess it IS possible that Vegeta would want to reform after learning he's not REALLY royalty-- " Gohan  
thought outloud, " --but it's not likely. "  
" I knew YOU would agree with me Gohan. " Chi-Chi said with relief, " I thought I was going to lose my mind. Anyway,  
he comes into the room and Goku's all excited and "oh look how cute he looks; here put these wristbands on, they're just  
like mine; let's go outside and "train" together"...I mean, yes Vegeta DOES look SLIGHTLY less dangerous dressed in a gi, but  
he's still Vegeta. I'm afraid that if he learns all of Goku's techniques he's going to come back one day and use them against  
him! Even against ME! "  
" That's understandable...waitaminute did you just say he was wearing a GI?! " Gohan did a double-take.  
Chi-Chi cringed, " Goku was so unfathomably happy that "little Veggie" wanted to train under him that he went and  
cut up one of his gi's to make it small enough to fit that stupid ouji! "  
" You're kidding. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" NO, I'm NOT. " she snorted, then glanced down at her drawings. One was of Vegeta in a guillotine with her holding  
the rope that lead to the block of steel that was to decapitate him; Goku was next to Chi-Chi cheering her on. The second  
of Vegeta latched around dreamily dazed Goku and blowing a raspberry at Chi-Chi who was snarling at him. The third was of  
the ouji in his gi in a small cage underwater while several sharks circled around the cage.  
" Been watching "Jaws" again? " Gohan cocked an eyebrow at her doodles.  
" How'd you guess? " Chi-Chi said blandly.  
" You know Kaasan, I think if you really want to get rid of Vegeta, all we have to do is wait for him to screw up. "  
Gohan said.  
" Screw up? "  
" Yeah, if he's really trying to pull a fast one on us like you think, he's bound to mess up somewhere. Heck, by the  
time he comes back with Toussan at dinnertime he'll probably be enraged, moritfied, or plain 'ol disgusted. With what little  
patience Vegeta will have left at the end of the day I'd be surprised if he could keep it up till tommorow morning. " Gohan  
explained to her.  
Chi-Chi smiled, " Gohan, you're a genius! " she gave him a quick hug, " I always KNEW you got your brains from your  
mother! "  
" Heh-heh, aww, Kaasan. " Gohan laughed nervously, embarassed.  
" It is settled then. I will wait for that ouji to come slumping through that door and catch him in the act  
RED-HANDED! " Chi-Chi said, determined.  
" Whatever you say Kaasan. " Gohan replied, leaving the room " Whatever you say. "  
  
  
" Move your legs apart a little more. "  
" Like this? "  
" Right! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign, " Now the kame-hame-ha, or, turtle thunder wave, is easy to create, but  
hard to perfect. " he said, glancing over at Vegeta, who was standing next to him. Both in the same fighting pose, " It's  
basically channeling all your inner chi into one big blast. But it's not something as wild and uncontrolable as the style of  
chi YOU use. It's unrestrained but at the same time you're not holding any energy back, got it? "  
" I, think so. " Vegeta looked down at his hands.  
" Good. Now I want you to follow my movements. Do you think you can do that little Veggie? " he asked, conserned.  
" YES I CAN DO IT!! " he shouted, annoyed.  
" Alright V-chan. " Goku nodded, then started creating the ball of ki, " KAAAAAAAHHHHH-- "  
" --MEHHHHHHHHHH-- " Vegeta followed in unison.  
" --HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-- "  
" --MEHHHHHHHHHHHH-- "  
" --HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! " they both shouted at once as two huge ki blasts ripped off into the  
horizon.  
" OH-KAY LITTLE BUDDY! TURN IT LEFT! " Goku ordered, moving his ki blast in the desired direction.  
" Urrg! " Vegeta grunted, then frustratingly moved his also.  
" TURN RIGHT! "  
" Stupid THING! " Vegeta said, trying to move his right. He got it to turn halfway, only to cause it to plummet  
downward into the distance. Goku panicked and quickly sent his ki towards Vegeta's in the opposite direction. The two balls  
of ki exploded onto one another, canceling each other out.  
Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead, " Veggie are you NUTS! You would have blown up my house back there! " he  
shouted, " Chi-Chi's still in there! "  
" ... "  
" You weren't doing that on purpose to blast her, were you? "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" Eh? " Vegeta blinked, noticing him. Goku smiled.  
" AWWW! VEGGIE COME HERE AN HUG ME! " he said, warmed as he grabbed the ouji and hugged him, " Silly Veggie; blanking  
out on me like that. " Goku half-pulled-away from him, " V-chan it's nice that you've learned how to clear your mind as  
easily as I can--but don't do it during battle; it's not very smart. "  
" But I didn't MEAN to! " Vegeta said.  
" I know. I don't mean to either. It just happens sometimes. " he shrugged.  
" ...say, do you think I got it close enough to at least singe her? " Vegeta smirked off into the backround.  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku stomped his foot.  
" Oh-kay, nevermind. "  
  
  
" Behold little Veggie! The grandest of the grand! _FIIIIISH!_ " Goku happily proclaimed. They were both standing  
on the edge of the river in their boxers.  
" Fish?....Shouldn't we have equipment for this? " Vegeta glanced over at him.  
" ...NAW! " Goku waved his hand at the ouji, " That's only for those people on TV who wanna catch those dinky fish.  
We're after BIG fish!!! "  
" "BIG" fish? " Vegeta blinked.  
" Yeah, like that one. " Goku pointed down into the water. Vegeta peered in that direction at the stream, then  
shrieked as a gigantic monster-fish leaped out of the water, almost 10 times the larger saiyajin's size, " Didn't that one  
look delicious! " Goku licked his lips as he rubbed his hands together as if he were about to sit down to dinner.  
" It--it--it's HUGE!!! " Vegeta screamed, " HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO CATCH SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN NOTHING BUT OUR  
UNDERWEAR!!!! "  
" HEY! NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! " Goku snorted, folding his arms and turning his head stubbornly over his shoulder,  
" The only reason we're even WEARING the underwear is because Chi-Chi said that I'm not allowed to buddy-fish unless I have  
my underwear on. "  
Vegeta turned a pale white, " You mean...you NORMALLY go fishing...naked?! "  
" YEP! " Goku grinned. Vegeta sweatdropped, " I don't see WHY she makes such a big deal about it. Practically  
EVERYBODY in our little gang's seen me in my birthday suit--heck I almost fought a Budatucki battle au natural! "  
An even bigger sweatdrop appeared on Vegeta's forehead, " Nudist. " he muttered.  
" I HEARD THAT! " Goku shouted. He smiled, " Can I help it if I'm psycho-logicacally happy with my body--unlike some  
little Veggies who're scared just TAKING OFF THEIR BOOTS!! "  
" THE BOOTS ARE PART OF WHO I AM!! " Vegeta yelled at him, " The three yellow rings on the tip are one of the MANY  
emblems for the saiyajin nobility. "  
" But you're not-- "  
" --I KNOW I'M NOT!!! " he shook his fist in the air, then snorted at Goku, " Now let's get this stupid thing  
started. "  
" Good. " Goku smiled, " Catching fish is one of my favorite pastimes. It encorperates excercise and food all into  
the same session. " he bent down to Vegeta's height, " Do YOU like fish, little buddy? "  
" Well, I've never really tried-- " Vegeta started out.  
" --V-chan NEVER had any FISH? " Goku gasped, " Aww, poor sweet baby. " he gave the ouji a hug, " There, feel any  
better? "  
" Uh... " Vegeta squeaked out, glowing bright red.  
" Lookit you. " the large saiyajin smiled, " Veggie's so cute. Now V-chan, I'm gonna jump into the river first and  
you come in 5 seconds later, oh-kay? " he held up 5 fingers.  
" WHY DO _YOU_ GET TO GO FIRST! " Vegeta said, the redness fading.  
" Well, because I'm bigger and I'm the teacher and you're my pupil and I have more experiance doing this than you. "  
Goku pointed out 3 reasons.  
" Fine. Jump. " Vegeta said, " But don't be surprised if I don't come after you and let you drown or get eaten by  
one of your STUPID fish! "  
" Oh V-chan, I _KNOW_ you wouldn't let me drown. " Goku giggled, in diving position.  
" And HOW do you know THAT? " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Because I know YOU, silly. " Goku said, then leapt into the water.  
" Feh, "silly". I am NOT silly...hmm. " Vegeta looked at the river with uncertainty, " All I can say is I better not  
hit my head. " he grumbled, then jumped in, only to emerge a second later, screaming at the top of his lungs and holding on  
for dear life as the biggest fish he had ever seen rushed downstream.  
" WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! " a familiar voice cheered above him. Vegeta opened his eyes to find Goku sitting  
on the fish's back, riding the fish like a horse, " YEE-HA!! " he waved one arm around, the other firmly gripping the fish  
to keep himself from falling off. Vegeta gawked. Goku felt the ouji's ki and looked back at him, " LOOK WHO IT IS! HI LITTLE  
VEGGIE!! " Goku said, " VEGGIE! " he said in a more serious tone, " I WANT YOU TO STOP IT'S TAIL FIN! IT'LL GIVE US MORE  
LEEWAY TO WRESTLE 'UM ON THE WAY DOWN! "  
" The way...down? " Vegeta looked past the fish to see they were heading towards a waterfall, " AAUGH!! " he screamed  
as the two saiyajins and the fish toppled over the waterfall and began to fall down. He snarled at the fish's tail and held  
it tightly, immobilizing it. Goku smiled and leaned hard to the left, sending them tumbling onto the grass. The duo sat there  
for a moment in silence.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" WE DID IT!!! " Goku got back on his feet, " WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT! " he said in a sing-song voice as he  
ran in circles around the fish. He screeched to a halt infront of Vegeta and helped him up, " Thanks little buddy. I could  
have never done it without you! " he gave Vegeta a quick hug.  
" Really? " the ouji stared at him, wide-eyed.  
" Yup! If you hadn't tackled his fin like that I would have had to wrestle him underwater. And let me tell you that  
is a whole lot tougher than doing it on land. "  
" Oh. " Vegeta said, watching the suffocating fish, " ...what now? We don't just leave, do we? " he said, then  
yelped as a large stick shot through the side of the fish.  
" Silly rabbit, we ROAST HIM! " Goku held the stabbed fish over his shoulder.  
" Roast him??? "  
  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....*URP*. Heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled, now back in his gi. He was laying on his back, his stomach  
bloated from all the food inside it.  
" Mmm, yummy! " Goku knawed on the last bit of meat one one of the fish's bones as they sat on opposite sides of a  
small campfire. The fish's remains sitting nearby, " You can't tell me that wasn't good, cuz it was. " he patted his own  
belly.  
" I never believe I'd ever say this--but you're right. " Vegeta smiled, propping his head up, then leaning it back  
on the grass again, " Who knew fish could actually be appatizing? "  
" I DID! " Goku grinned, raising his arm.  
" I figured if YOU liked it it probably tasted like toxic waste or something--but that was delicious. " the ouji  
sighed, then changed subjects, " You know what was funny Kakarrotto? "  
" What Veggie? " Goku tossed the fishbone into the pile.  
" When we were floating downstream and you said we were going to wrestle him on the way down. Wrestling a fish, I've  
never heard that one. "  
" You had fun though, didn't you V-chan? " Goku grinned sneakily.  
" Well, I...yeah. I did have fun. " Vegeta smiled.  
" I told you being a peasant wasn't all that bad. " Goku said, " And the best part is we get to do a whole bunch of  
new stuff again tommorow! "  
" YEAH! " the ouji cheered.  
" Hee-hee. "  
  
  
" OOH! WHERE _ARE_ THEY! " Chi-Chi said worriedly as she glanced down at her watch which read 8:00pm, " They've been  
gone for nearly 6 HOURS! "  
" Calm down Kaasan, I'm sure they're fine. " Gohan said, trying to reassure her.  
" There was a farmer had a dog-- "  
" --and Bingo was his name-o! "  
" B I "  
" N G O! "  
" B I "  
" N G O! "  
" B I N G O "  
" And Bingo was his name-o! "  
The two paused what they were doing and zipped over to the window to see Goku walking up the path back to the house,  
Vegeta sitting on his shoulders. Both happily singing the "Bingo" song together; alternating every other line. Chi-Chi's jaw  
dropped to the floor. Gohan just stared at them in disbelief.  
" HI GOHAN! " Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta waved to them as Goku walked by, " Sorry we're late. " he set the smaller  
saiyajin down and hopped through the window and into the kitchen. Vegeta soon followed him, " Me-n-Veggie got so caught up in  
having fun together we completely lost track of time. "  
" We sang the whole way home! " Vegeta grinned. Gohan did a double take at the ouji's sweet disposition, " Kakay  
wanted to sing "Old McDonald Had a Farm" but I wanted to sing "Miss Susie Had a Steamboat" so we sang them BOTH! But I got  
to go first since I'm smaller than he is! "  
" ... " Gohan stared at him, " Uhh, Vegeta you feeling alright? "  
" His NAME'S V-chan! " Goku corrected him.  
" And I'm feeling GREAT! " Vegeta made his hands into fists, " You should've been there! We caught fish and Kaka-chan  
taught me how to use his kamehameha attack and how to blank out and-- "  
" Blank out? What do you mean blank out? "  
" ... "  
" Vegeta? "  
" ... "  
" VEGETA!! "  
" Huh? Hey! I just did it again didn't I! " he said excitedly, " You won't believe how much stress is lifted from  
your shoulders being a peasant! " he sniffled, " It's a beautiful thing. And we get to do it all again TOMMOROW! "  
Gohan whispered to his father, " Uhh, Toussan, don't you think Vegeta's acting a little strange? "  
" Strange? " Goku repeated, " Strange for normal people or strange for Vegeta? "  
" Strange for Vegeta. "  
" Well....I have to admit V-chan seems happier than usual, but that's a good thing. " he smiled, " You don't  
understand Gohan, he wants me to teach him all about peasant-hood and stuff. It's been the best buddy-bonding experiance  
we've had together since the whole portara fusion earring thing. And if I can make Veggie happy just by teaching him about  
things that I do everyday, well, then I'm gonna keep on doing it until he's ready to go back home. " Goku explained.  
" What if he NEVER goes home! " Gohan said.  
" Of COURSE he'll go back home. V-chan isn't planning on staying here forever. I didn't stay at Kaio-sama's forever  
when I went to train under him. And I'm not living at the Turtle House either, right? "  
" I.... " Gohan trailed off.  
" See! " Goku grinned, " Having V-chan out in the sunshine instead of in that drabby gravity room'll do WONDERS for  
him. It already has! " he pointed to Vegeta.  
" He's marvelling at our blender. " Gohan said flatly, " You sure he's oh-kay? "  
" Sure! It's not like the whole trama of learning he's not royalty and then trying to conform to peasanthood has  
really affected his mental abilities in any way. " Goku shrugged. Gohan looked down at Vegeta, who was looking back up at him  
with his tongue hanging out the side of his closed mouth. The ouji was trying his hardest not to giggle at Gohan.  
" He's definately NOT oh-kay Toussan. " Gohan scratched his head.  
" Aww, course little Veggie is oh-kay. Sure, we had a few lil giggle-fits on the way home, but there's nothing wrong  
with that, right little buddy 'o mine? " Goku put one hand on Vegeta's head.  
" Kakay's right! " Vegeta agreed, " It clears the mind and makes you wanna smile! " he put his fingers on his cheeks,  
indicating the large smile on his face. Goku gave the ouji a big hug.  
" We're gonna have a sleepover in my room tonight so we'll both be all rested up for tommorow. " Goku said, " And  
Veggie has some pj's from the last time he slept over so he'll be fine. "  
" The LAST time he sleptover. Toussan, Vegeta's never slept over here before. " Gohan said, confused.  
" Well, it was more like a Veggie-breaks-into-my-bedroom-drunk-and-starts-singing-showtunes-while-we-sit-in-my-bed-&-  
-watch-and-old-episode-of-Mr. Ed-until-Chi-Chi-kicks-him-out-the-second-story-window-half-naked-over. " Goku corrected  
himself, " I found the top to his pj's the next day and Chi-Chan washed 'um in with the rest of the clothes. I don't think  
she recognized they were Veggie's though. It was pretty dark out when he broke in that night. " Goku reminiced.  
" Lovely. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Chi-chan me-n-Veggie are turning in for the night say goo-night to lil Veggie. " he giggled, holding Vegeta up by  
the underarms infront of her.  
" 'night Chi-Chi! " Vegeta waved happily. Chi-Chi was still in a state of shock, her jaw hanging slightly. Goku held  
the smaller saiyajin under his arm and ran up the stairs to his room.  
" Poor Vegeta...he's lost his mind. " Gohan shook his head, " The shock was too great for him. OH WELL! " he smiled,  
then froze when he noticed Chi-Chi's unmoving state, " Uhh, Kaasan? " he waved his hand infront of her face, " Kaasan? "  
" He's starting to like that ouji more than me... " she said weakly.  
" Aww, that's nonsense Kaasan! " Gohan said.  
" THEY WERE SINGING TOGETHER!!! " Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan by the collar and shook him, " GOKU AN I HAVEN'T SUNG  
TOGETHER IN AGES!!!! And did you see how disgustingly blissful that ouji was! IT'S A SETUP! HE'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE  
SITUATION AND USING MY GO-CHAN JUST LIKE HE'S TRIED TO SO MANY TIMES BEFORE; only this time he's actually close to  
SUCCEEDING in his dark deed! "  
" I think Vegeta's just going crazy. " Gohan stated.  
" Maybe it's a little of that too--but Gohan, he didn't even stop to take a look at me that ouji! He normally would  
come back and boast to me about how "wonderful" things are going with "Kakay" but he didn't even blink at me! " she said,  
worried.  
" You mean you like getting his attention? " Gohan said, baffled.  
" NO I DO NOT LIKE GETTING HIS ATTENTION!!! " Chi-Chi gawked, " Of all the embarassing things--he must be too close  
to blow it all on a dirty look now. We have to do something! "  
" Listen, Kaasan, I know Vegeta's done some really bad stuff to us in the past, and he has pulled a couple weird ones  
from time to time on us, but we don't know if this time is really a trick or not. " Gohan said, worried.  
" It's GOT to be a trick! It's ALWAYS a trick! " Chi-Chi shouted, determined.  
" Could you imagine what would happen if it's NOT a trick! " Gohan said, " Don't you know what would happen if you  
tried to expose Vegeta's little acting scheme and it turned out he wasn't acting! Toussan would never trust you again! "  
Chi-Chi backed up and froze, " I.....oh my poor Go-chan...well that's just one chance I'll have to take! " she  
decided, then ran to the stairs, screeched to a halt and tip-toed up the stairway. Chi-Chi stopped infront of Goku's door and  
leaned her ear against it to hear inside.  
" What are you doing? " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" I'm easedropping! What does it look like! " Chi-Chi whispered to him loudly, then turned her attention back to the  
door.  
Gohan groaned, " Oh Mom... "  
  
  
" OOH! OOH! Guess what this is! " Goku said anxiously. The two saiyajins were now in a game of shadowpuppets. They  
sat on the side of Goku's bed, a flashlight between them which shown onto the wall. The only light in the room with the  
exception of a lamp in the back far right corner.  
" A duck! "  
" RIGHT! " Goku said, clapping, " Veggie's turn! "  
Vegeta looked at his hands, then turned his thumb in on his palm and held it out between the flashlight and the wall,  
" Oh-kay, guess. "  
" Uhhh, cheese? "  
" No. "  
" France? "  
" No. "  
" A GIANT BLOOD-SUCKING LIZARD MONSTER FROM FRANCE WHO EATS CHEESE!! "  
" NO! " Vegeta said, getting annoyed. He sighed, " Try again. "  
" Aww, " Goku racked his brain, " I dunno Veggie... " he squinted at the silluoette on the wall, " A crown? "  
" YUP! " the ouji smiled.  
" ... "  
" ? "  
" V-chan misses being a ouji? " Goku turned to him sadly.  
Vegeta frowned, " Not as much as you'd think...I'm ok. " he pulled his hand down.  
" Well GOOD then! " Goku said cheerfully, then made another shadowpuppet, " Guess what this one is! "  
" A bunny! "  
" YAY FOR VEGGIE! "  
  
  
" Uhh, Kaasan? " Gohan said, standing beside his mother, who was still listening intently to what was going on on the  
other side of the door.  
" Something about bunnies... " she mumbled to herself.  
" Bunnies? Kaasan I really think you should move.. " he began.  
" RIGHT, I'm moving--into the room! " Chi-Chi grabbed the doorknob, much to Gohan's panic. She flung it open, " AH--  
--ha? "  
Goku was fast asleep in his bed, snoring like an elephant. Vegeta was in a small sleepingbag on the floor infront of  
the bed, a big content smile on his face.  
" But...I...they... " Chi-Chi stuttered for the words, shocked.  
" Bunnies? " Gohan said skeptically.  
" Ohhhhhh... " Chi-Chi slumped over, temporarily defeated. She stood back up again when she noticed the ouji and  
marched over to where he was sleeping, " I bet you think you're fooling EVERYBODY with this 'I'm little and I'm cute' thing,  
huh ouji! WELL NOT ME! I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY!!! YOU HAVE TOO LONG A HISTORY OF TRICKING US OUJI AND IF YOU THINK I'M  
GONNA SUDDENLY LET BY-GONES-BE-BY-GONES WITH YOU THAN THINK AGAIN! "  
" Heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta mumbled, still in dreamland. A trail of drool dripping out the side of his now open mouth.  
" Yeah, that's right, have fun in your little ouji fantasy world, it's not gonna come true in reality that's for  
sure! I'll make sure of it! " she said, leaving the room, " You just wait till tommorow morning "V-chan", I'll teach you a  
lesson you'll NEVER forget! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:22 PM 6/5/2002  
END OF PART 2  
Piccolo: (snickers) Oooh, Vegeta's in for it now.  
Chuquita: We still don't know whether he lied to Chi-Chi about anything or not.  
Piccolo: Still--(evil laughter) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You still can't completely get rid of that "evil villain" thing, can ya Pic?  
Piccolo: Nope. Can't help it. You know I STILL have yet to take over the world. If it wasn't being attacked by so many space  
monsters maybe I'd CONTROL IT BY NOW!! (calmly) But that's oh-kay, because I have a plan.  
Chuquita: A plan?  
Piccolo: Yes. A plan. A truely planned plan if ever a planned plan was ever planned properly than that plan would probably be  
the plan that I have planned and am still planning right NOW! (evil laughter) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Chuquita: The 'ol Namekain muse really bit hard didn't it?  
Piccolo: You bet.  
[door behind them kicks open; Son comes skipping in, still wearing her gi with the edition of the white veil on her head]  
Kayka: (cheerfully) HI PICCY! HI CHU! [sits down beside them. A red-faced, grinning Veggie follows behind her with a large  
box in his arms]  
Vegeta: [sits down] Hello, earthlings.  
Chuquita: Earthlings??  
Kayka: (to Pic) Like my pretty hair-thingy Piccolo?  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops) Yah, it's, uh, NICE Son...yeah, nice.  
Kayka: (elated) Veggie bought me a pretty dress to go with it too! Ain't he special! Veggie NEVER buys me stuff for no good  
reason!  
Piccolo: Meaning he must have a reason.  
Kayka: (giggles) Aww, naw! Veggie said he doesn't need a reason to buy his VERY SPECIAL and MOST FAVORITE peasant nice  
things. I love Veggie!....[turns to Veggie] Now gimmie the box! [reaches out to grab the box from him]  
Vegeta: NO!  
Kayka: WHAT? (annoyed) VEH-GEE! I SAID GIMMIE THE BOX! I wanna show Piccy and Chu-sama how pretty I look!  
Vegeta: Nope. You don't get it except under ONE condition. [holds out one finger]  
Kayka: (eyes still on the box) What do you want!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Well...[whispers to her]  
Kayka: (eyes widen) (gasp) NO! NO WAY AM I NOT GONNA LET CHU CHANGE ME BACK! BAD VEGGIE!  
Piccolo: (intreged) Ooh, Son seems a bit, ticked.  
Chuquita: I say we microwave some popcorn and watch her beat Veggie to a pulp.  
Piccolo: Only if I get to add the butter.  
Chuquita: NO WAY! You always add to much and drown the popcorn and it ends up all soggy! It takes away the pop from the corn!  
Vegeta: (to Son) Come on Kaka-chan, you want your "pretty dress" don't you?  
Kayka: I'M NOT STAYING THIS WAY VEGGIE! THE ONLY REASON I AGREED TO LET CHU ZAP ME IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS FOR A GAG! And this  
isn't funny anymore.  
Vegeta: (fake-pouty) Whatsa matter? Don't you love your lil Veggie?  
Kayka: (glows bright red) I--  
Vegeta: --HA! I GOT YOU TO GLOW! I AM THE SUPREME VICTOR! I WIN!  
Kayka: NO YOU DON'T! [glances at herself in a nearby mirror and shrieks at the redness] AHH! CHU-SAMA! [runs across the set  
to wear Chu and Pic are having their heated arguement about popcorn] [grabs Chu by the neck] CHU CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!  
Chuquita: (confused) But it's not even the end of the fic yet.  
Kayka: (frightened) I DON'T CARE!! (sniffles) VEGGIE IS STARTING TO SCARE ME AND YOU HAVE TO CHANGE ME BACK!!!!  
Chuquita: Well, I guess I could--  
Vegeta: [from behind them] (sing-song) Oh Kay-kahhhh... [taps her on the shoulder]  
Kayka: (turns bright red again) AAUGH!!! (shakes her head wildly) I don't like being a girl anymore Chu-sama! It turns my  
face red and makes Veggie act weird!  
Chuquita: Well, oh-kay. (shrugs)  
Vegeta: [smacks Chu on the back of the head] NO WAY KAKARROTTO! SHE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!  
Chuquita: Oww, (rubs her head) You shut up Veggie! That's just your stupid male saiyajin hormones reacting! Geez, you don't  
even recognize her as Son anymore.  
Piccolo: (mockingly) Yeah, you're all like "Ooh, look it's a female saiyajin hip-hip hoo-ray".  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at Pic) Don't mock me Namek.  
Piccolo: Hey, I'm not the one buying dresses for Son here.  
Kayka: (to Chu) (begging) Can you change me back now?  
Vegeta: NO KAYKA! DON'T DO IT!  
Kayka: CHU CHANGE ME BACK _NOW_!!!  
Chuquita: Uh, I, [nervously looks back and forth between the two saiyajins]  
Piccolo: COME ON CHU! CHANGE HIM BACK! MAKE THE OUJI'S LIFE A LIVING HECK--AGAIN!  
Chuquita: Ohhhh, I...I...I choose to-- 


	3. Bunking with Veggie; pancakes; Veggie's ...

8:34 PM 6/5/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ  
Nappa: Hey Vegeta, looks like we're gonna have roast namek for dinner!  
Vegeta: Great, I make some of my special sauce.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Piccolo: (sending death-glares at Vegeta) Oh-kay, now that quote was just cruel.  
Vegeta: (annoyed) ...what?  
Piccolo: (glare) ...  
Vegeta: (more annoyed) WHAT!!  
[flash of light explodes from behind them]  
Piccolo: (confused) Wait, what was that?  
cheering voice: WOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Chuquita: (smiling) --change him back.  
Goku: (still woooing) WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WOOOOOO!!!! [does several victory laps around the desk, the veil  
still on his head] FREEDOM!!!! [grabs Chu and gives her a squeeze] OOOOOOH--THANK YOU CHU-SAMA!!!!  
Chuquita: (face turning blue from lack of oxygen) Go--Son--Go---Son-San please let go...I can't...breathe?  
Goku: Hmm? Oh. Sure! [drops her] (does a little dance) I'm free from Veggie's cuteness! Lalalalala la la la!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Piccolo: (claps) Way to go Son, nice, err, dance.  
Goku: (happily) Piccy come dance with me! You too Chu!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) No thanks, I'll sit this one out.  
Piccolo: (bigger sweatdrop) I'm more of a wallflower, thanks.  
Goku: Well I'm a sunflower cuz I can go out in the sun without being afraid of havin little Veggie render me helpless with a  
super-cute stare. Right little Veggie!  
Vegeta: ... (staring down at the floor)  
Goku: (saddened expression) Aww, Veggie... [walks over to him] (small voice) Hi Veggie.  
Vegeta: (looks up, then back down again) ...  
Goku: (quietly) Oh Veggie, I am sorry. But I like the body I was born in just fine, besides, you were starting to get a lil  
creepy on me.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (sigh) Veggie I can't just go off exploring the galaxy with you! Not when I have so many other friends to consider...  
(looks up at the veil and smiles) Hee-hee! [plunks the veil on Veggie's head] (cheery) There, now don't you look beautiful.  
Vegeta: (looks up at his new accesory) (glows bright red and stubbornly turns the other way) Hmmph!  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto, the things that happened here today in the Corner....never occured. Got it?  
Goku: I will erase the wedding dress shopping from my memory little Veggie. (salutes him)  
Vegeta: (nods) Kakarrotto, you are excused.  
Goku: K! [walks back over to his seat]  
Vegeta: By the way...  
Goku: (freezes)  
Vegeta: You're still wearing that sundress from the beginning of today's Corner. I suggest you change.  
Goku: (looks down at himself) (flushes) ACK! (nervous laughter) Heeheehee, I forgot all about that. [sits down] Oh well,  
it gives off a nice breeze to my lower section. I think I'll keep it on till the end of the fic.  
Vegeta: (groans) Bakayaro. [also sits back down] (smiles at the veil in his hair)  
Piccolo: (snickering) Don't WE look pretty. *chuckle*  
Vegeta: (glares at Pic)  
Goku: You know Veggie, [takes the dress out of the box] I bet YOU could still fit into this.  
Vegeta: (embarassed) KAKARROT!!!!  
Piccolo: Yeah, go on Vegeta, try it on.  
Chuquita: (grins) We can take pictures! [holds up her camera]  
Vegeta: ERR!!! SHUT UP!!  
Goku: [holds the dress out onto the table] See, I told you guys it was beautiful.  
[Pic and Chu ooh and ahh at the gown]  
Chuquita: Wow Son-San, that IS beautiful.  
Piccolo: If she-nameks are ever invented by some horrible mutation I'll make sure to get one for my queen--once I take over  
the world that is.  
Goku: See this here, the whole neck-linings got little diamonds in it. [points to the spot]  
Piccolo: Really, how much would these diamonds; if extracted from the dress; be worth.  
Goku: Hmm, couple million.  
Piccolo: GAHH! [falls down animé style] WHAT!!!  
Goku: I told you Veggie got me the best one there...shame it's no use anymore....who's gonna wear it NOW.  
[Pic & Chu glance at Veggie & smirk]  
Chuquita: [holds her camera up]  
Vegeta: (pales) NO! No no no no no no NO!  
Pic & Chu: (grinning evilly) Hey Vegeta...  
Vegeta: (nervous) Ka--Kakarrot!  
Goku: [grabs him from behind] GOT HIM! Time to teach little Veggie a lesson about being selfish.  
Vegeta: AHHH!! LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!  
Chuquita: BANZAI!! [her and Piccolo tackle him to the ground]  
Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Summary: Bulma does some tests on the boys and Veggie mistakes Goku's dna sample for his. The shocked prince now  
thinks he too is a peasant. Vegeta then goes to Son, begging him to teach the ouji how to be a thrid-class saiyajin like  
himself. Now the ouji must undergo a series of, to him, humiliating tasks. Will he survive? What happens when he finds out  
about the mix-up?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh Go-chan! Time to get up! " Chi-Chi said sweetly as she knocked on the door to Goku's bedroom, " It's morning;  
almost 7:30. " she smiled and peeked her head in the doorway only to shriek, " ACK! " Chi-Chi froze. The ouji was no longer  
in his sleeping bag but in the bed next to Goku, fast asleep. The large saiyajin watching the ouji in awe.  
" Oh, hi Chi-Chi! " Goku waved to her. He paused, " You look a little pale, you feelin alright? "  
" Gah--he--the--you--BED-- " Chi-Chi stammered, shocked as she walked inside.  
" Veggie got cold down there, you know, cuz of the fact that he normally sleeps in that nice big waterbed of his at  
home, so I offered to let him snooze with me. " Goku explained, still watching Vegeta snoring, " I've been up for about an  
hour now, I hate to have to wake him. V-chan looks so happy when he's asleep. " he frowned, " It's a shame he can't be happy  
all the time... "  
" THE OUJI IS IN YOUR _BED_ GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!!! " she waved her arms  
frantically in the air.  
" Shh! Chi-chan be quiet! " Goku said in a whisper, " Veggie's tryin to sleep. And he's not a ouji he's a peasant. "  
" I DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS HE'S STILL VEGETA!!! " Chi-Chi snorted.  
" In't little Veggie cute when he's sleeping? " Goku smiled at the ouji.  
" Yeah, he is kinda cute. " Chi-Chi also smiled, then shook her head, " OOH! GOKU DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!! Now  
help me get him out of your bed! " she walked over to Vegeta's side of the bed.  
" No Chi-chan! Let little Veggie sleep a bit longer. " Goku whined, " He's gonna need it. " he giggled, patting the  
ouji on the head.  
" RRRRRrrr that little-- " Chi-Chi stopped, " He didn't hurt you, did he Go-chan? " she said, worried.  
" Hurt me? " Goku looked at her, confused, " Naw! Veggie would never hurt me or anybody else. Right little V-chan? "  
he grinned at the snoozing ouji.  
" ZzzzZzzz... "  
" Veggie, VeggieVeggie time to wake up. " Goku said softly, pushing on Vegeta's shoulder slightly.  
" Uhhhh... " Vegeta opened his eyes halfway, then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. Goku and Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped.  
" Little Veh-GEE! " Goku whined, getting up and trying to pull Vegeta out from under the blanket, " V-chan it is time  
for you to wake up! "  
" mmphaham.. " Vegeta muttered something unaudiable beneath the blanket.  
" What? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.  
" Nooooooo. " the ouji whined in a small voice. Goku and Chi-Chi fell to the floor, animé style.  
" This is just pitiful! " Chi-Chi said in disgust, " Not to mention sick! Goku, he's going home after today. "  
" WHAT! " Goku cried. Vegeta poked his head out from under the blanket, " Chi-chan you can't do that to Veggie! I'm  
not done training him yet! And I love Veggie, I can't just throw him out of my own house! " he said, offended. Vegeta smiled  
and nodded in agreement. Goku glanced at him, " Hmm, morning little Veggie. " he grinned.  
" Mornin Kaka-chan! " Vegeta said cheerfully.  
" Oh my God, will you just listen to the sound of his voice! He sounds almost as babyish as YOU! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Silly Chi-chan, Veggie's voice is higher cuz he's happier. Like a balloon that makes a squeaky sound when you fill  
it with a lotta air. "  
" Hmph, yeah, HOT AIR. " Chi-Chi grumbled to herself.  
" And when you fill a balloon with a lot of air it goes higher and higher and higher and feels all nice-n-happy  
inside! " Goku giggled, then tickled the ouji on his stomach, who fell off the bed and onto the floor laughing.  
" Echh... " Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out at the sight, " I'm going down to finish making breakfast. It'll be ready  
in 10 minutes. " she said, leaving the room.  
" Oh-kay! Bye Chi-chan! " Goku happily waved to her.  
" Yeah bye Chi-chan! " Vegeta laughed from on the floor.  
" ERRR--AND DON'T YOU CALL ME CHI-CHAN YOU SMELLY LITTLE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi exploded at him, then slammed the door  
behind her.  
" Gosh, what do you think THAT was about. " Goku blinked, baffled.  
" She's probably got a frog in her shorts or something. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" Well little buddy, you ready to start another wonderful day of peasanthood? " Goku grinned, hanging over the side  
of the bed.  
" Yeah! " Vegeta cheered, then jumped to his feet and followed Goku into the bathroom.  
  
  
" I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. " Chi-Chi chanted angrily as she beat the waffle batter, " Stupid  
little ouji, where does he get off acting like that....ooh I wish I could just wring his neck! "  
" Morning Kaasan! " Gohan said, coming down the stairs, " I've got to hurry and get to school today because--hey are  
those waffles? " he paused, his Son-Senses kicking in as his darted in every direction for the source of the delicious scent.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " They'll be ready in a moment, Gohan. " she said sadly, then stared at at the batter and mixed it  
even harder, " Cooking for that ouji, OOH I swear he can just make his OWN breakfast. "  
" Vegeta's still here! " Gohan gawked.  
" YES, "Vegeta's still here". " Chi-Chi mocked him, " You won't BELIEVE where I found him THIS morning! "  
" Where did you find him this morning Kaasan. " Gohan said, playing along.  
" IN GOKU'S BED!!! " she roared in Gohan's face. Gohan waved his hand to blow the smell of her breath away, " Goku  
said the stupid ouji got cold and he offered, can you believe this, OFFERED to share the bed with him! "  
" Did he do anything? " Gohan blinked.  
" NO! That's just IT Gohan! He didn't DO ANYTHING! " she leaned her hands down on the kitchen table, " I mean that  
ouji worries me when he's up to something, but he worries me even more when he's NOT up to something! "  
" Come on Kaasan, it's not like they're gonna have a BABY or anything-- "  
" --DON'T say things like that. " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar, " He can hear you. " she said, suspicously  
looking around the room, " He can hear everything that's going on in this house. He's evil, pure EVIL!!! "  
" Uhh, right. Kaasan I really think you need to reconsider this whole Vegeta thing. I mean, he didn't wait till  
Toussan was asleep so he could beat him to death. "  
" There's THAT too. I forgot all about that OTHER obsession of his! Oh Gohan, what if I had walked in to find Goku's  
beaten, bleeding corpse on the floor of the bedroom and that ouji standing overtop of it at SSJ2 laughing maniacally about  
my Go-chan letting down his guard! " she gasped.  
" Kaasan, Vegeta couldn't kill Toussan if he tried. Heck, he can't even go SSJ3. " Gohan said, reassuring her.  
" Hi everybody! " Goku said happily as he skipped down the stairs, followed by Vegeta, " Guess what "we're" gonna  
learn today? How to get to super saiyajin level 3!!! "  
" Hee-hee! " Vegeta giggled, sliding down the banister and hopping down beside Goku just as he reached the bottom  
stair, " I love being a peasant! "  
" I'm sure you do. " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth.  
" For some reason we couldn't find Veggie's gi this morning so I let him borrow an old blue one of mine from way  
back when. " Goku said, pointing to Vegeta's blue gi, " Tonight we're gonna try and draw out an emblem for his gi. Since I'm  
training him he should get my symbol right. Just like I did with Kameshinin and Kaio-sama. It's gonna be so much FUN! " he  
said with excitement.  
" Kakay was thinking of using the kanji for "Go", but we're gonna try and make something brand new instead. " Vegeta  
said eagerly.  
" It's a shame I couldn't find Veggie's gi though, I wonder what happened to it. " Goku said conserned.  
Chi-Chi glanced at the orange shreds in the food processor and smirked, " Yes, I wonder what EVER could have happened  
to them. What a TERRIBLE misfortune to lose "V-chan"'s gi, huh. "  
" Yeah, the poor lil guy. " Goku gave Vegeta a hug, who quickly returned it with an even bigger one. Goku smiled,  
" Now is that rewarding or WHAT! "  
" RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr.... " Chi-Chi sprout steam out her nostrils and ears. Gohan laughed nervously.  
" You know why don't we all sit down to eat, huh? "  
" Of COURSE. I'm starving-- " Chi-Chi sat down, smiling serenely, " --to DESTROY!!! " she nearly lundged at Vegeta if  
Gohan had not caught her in time.  
Vegeta stared at her blankly.  
" Hi Mommy Hi Daddy what's for breakfast! " Goten grinned, running downstairs and towards the small group, " Hey!  
Uncle Veggie's here. What's Uncle Veggie doing here, big brother? " he asked Gohan.  
" At the moment, I think he's trying to give Kaasan a heart attack. " Gohan said flatly, a small sweatdrop on the  
side of his head.  
" Hi Uncle Veggie! " Goten waved to the prince.  
" Morning Goten! " Vegeta said cheerfully, " Kakay's training me, so I'll be staying here with you guys for a while  
until it's over and then I'm going back to Capsule Corp. "  
Goten's eyes widened, " REALLY! WOW! Toussan I wanna train with you and Uncle Veggie too! " he turned to Goku.  
" Sorry Goten. I'm giving Veggie "special" training. " Goku smiled. The ouji's face turned bright red as he let out  
a small burst of embarassed giggles; only enraging Chi-Chi more. Goten frowned.  
" Well why can't I train with you? Uncle Veggie let's me and Trunks train with him. " Goten whined.  
" Oh-kay, Goten, you see this isn't normal martial arts training. This is "peasant" training I'm giving Veggie. We  
both had a bloodtest taken a couple days ago and Veggie found out that he's not a prince after all. He's not even royalty. "  
Goku said, feeling sorry for Vegeta.  
" Wow, Trunks is gonna feel pretty stupid. He told everyone at school that he's a prince too....it's not gonna be  
pleasant. " Goten shook his head.  
" Anyway, Veggie came to me and begged me to train him in the art of how to be a "third-class saiyajin". So that's  
what we've been doing lately. It's pretty fun. He's gotten to be so much more fun to be around since he found out about it. "  
Goku grinned, " I guess peasants don't have to worry about their pride, huh? "  
" Guess not! " Goten mirrored his expression, then hopped in his chair, " So what're we having? "  
" Waffles. " Chi-Chi said flatly, getting up to get their food.  
" I wanna pancake! "  
Chi-Chi froze with anger, then glared at Vegeta over her shoulder who was sitting in her seat at the kitchen; his  
hand raised high in the air and a big smile on his face.  
" WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY? " she said, boiling with contempt.  
" I said I'd like a pancake for breakfast, if it's not to much trouble for you. " the ouji said, being unusually  
polite.  
" Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden!!! " Chi-Chi said suspicously as she walked over to him, " Do have  
any idea how much HARDER it is for me to hate you when you're being a nice and kind and Goku-ish towards me! "  
" I, just, well we used to eat pancakes back at the palace all the time and-- " Vegeta began.  
" OH YES! Here we go AGAIN! " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Well does this LOOK like the palace to you  
ouji-boy? "  
" Ex-ouji boy. " Vegeta corrected her.  
" Yes, how COULD I have for-got-ten. "  
" Umm, no. It's not. But I eat them at Capsule Corp too and I like them better than waffles so I was just thinking  
that maybe you could make me some, seeing as you're the one who cooks everything around here. " Vegeta said.  
" Chi-chan is very good at making food yummy! " Goku grinned, leaning on the ouji's head. Chi-Chi blushed slightly.  
" Why thank you Go-chan. " she smiled, flattered, then glared down at the ouji, " You want pancakes, eh? "  
Vegeta nodded.  
" ...fine, I'll go make your stupid pancakes. " Chi-Chi groaned, defeated, " Pancake, I'll give HIM a pancake the  
little...*grumble*grumble* "  
" Yay! Chi-chan and Veggie are getting a-long! " Goku clasped his hands together. Vegeta leaned back in Chi-Chi's  
chair and smiled.  
" AND GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!!! " she snapped at him from across the room. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
  
" MMMMMMMMmmmmm! Yummy yummy yummy! " Goku said as he continued to stuff his face. His utencils sitting on the table.  
The large saiyajin grabbed several waffles and dipped them in a bucket of syrup, then woofed them down. Vegeta, who was  
sitting next to him in a makeshift chair. The ouji stared at the sloppy way his friend was eating, then looked down at the  
pancake he held on his fork. He smirked and ripped the pancake off the fork and tossed the breakfast pastry into his mouth.  
Vegeta threw his fork over his shoulder and started shoveling food into his mouth in a similar manner. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
Goten reached for one of his waffles with his hand only to have Chi-Chi slap it away and hand the small boy a fork. Gohan  
laughed, embarassed.  
" Kaasan I've really got to get going now, oh-kay? " he said, getting up to grab his backpack.  
" Alright, have fun. " she smiled as he left through the backdoor.  
::'Fun'.., yeah right:: he throught grimacingly, then flew off.  
" Mmm, *gulp*! That reminds me. " Goku said, finishing his food, " It's almost time for little Veggie and I to get  
going as well. "  
" Heehee! " the ouji grinned at him.  
" Come on Veggie, we'll teleport there. " Goku got up out of his chair, " Same place as yesterday, K? "  
" Oh-kay Kak-keee! " Vegeta stood up and pushed the bucket he was using as a chair aside.  
" After we're done, maybe I could make you your own chair, seeing as you're gonna be staying here with me. " Goku  
smiled at his little buddy.  
" A Veggie chair? " Vegeta looked up at him curiously.  
" Yeah, a "Veggie chair". " Goku giggled. The prince waved to him, then teleported off. Goku turned to Chi-Chi &  
Goten, grinning ear-to-ear, " Isn't Veggie great without his ego! It's like regular Veggie, only without all the poutyness! "  
" Like coffee light! " Goten chirped.  
" YEAH! Veggie light! With cream and sugar on top! " the bigger saiyajin grabbed himself by the arms, " It's so much  
cuter! " he then pointed towards the backdoor, " I'm on my way V-chan! " Goku shouted, then teleported off.  
" Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Veggie! " Goten waved, then hopped off his chair, " Bye Mom, I'm going over to Trunks's  
house! "  
" You're not going ANYWHERE! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot on the ground. Goten stared at her blankly.  
" ...huh? "  
" Goten, do you know anything about "schemeing"? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Nooooooooo. " the confused little boy said, then burst into laughter.  
" Well, schemeing is when you help Mommy get revenge on Uncle Veggie for being such a short little meanie. " Chi-Chi  
explained, " You see, Goten. Uncle Veggie is a very bad man. "  
" I know, his pink golfing shirt at home says so. " Goten nodded. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Yes, well...Goten, you can't understand yet, but, Uncle Veggie is trying to steal "Toussan" so he can brainwash him  
into becoming his "loyal servant". And we don't want that, do we? "  
" Does it hurt? "  
" What? "  
" Does it hurt to have your brain washed? Do they have to take it out of your head, or do you just poor some soap in  
your ears and shake your head really really hard? " Goten asked.  
Chi-Chi groaned, " This...is gonna take a while. "  
  
  
  
" Alright V-chan. Now the most important thing about going SSJ3 is that you can only attain this state for a short  
amount of time. " Goku said. Both saiyajins were standing side-by-side at SSJ2.  
" Why? " Vegeta asked.  
" Because if you stay in SSJ3 too long your body will explode. "  
Vegeta turned a pale white, " E--explode? "  
" Yes. You know--BOOM! " he shouted as loud as possible.  
" WAH! " the ouji yelped.  
" But that won't happen because we are very careful little peasants when at level 3. " Goku returned to his cheerful  
self, " Right? "  
" I...I guess. " Vegeta said, looking around, " How long did it take you to reach level 3 anyway? "  
" Oh, only a couple of days. " Goku shrugged. Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead, relieved, " In Kaio-time of  
course. "  
" ... " Vegeta froze, " How long is that in, uhh, Earth time? "  
" Couple hundred years. "  
" GAHHHHHH!! " Vegeta fell down, animé style, " KAKARROTTO THAT'S TOO LONG!!! " he shouted angrily, then calmed down,  
" Isn't there a quicker way to get there. "  
" I could probably give you a condensed lesson. " Goku thought outloud.  
" Yes, do that. Please. " Vegeta replied dryly.  
" Now V-chan, like levels 1 and 2, level 3 is achieved by an instinctive response to a need to act upon a crisis  
situation. " Goku said intellegently.  
" ...eh? "  
" Silly Veggie. " he giggled at the clueless expression on Vegeta's face, " You get to level 3 when you're on level 2  
and in DANGEROUS PERIL...oh, and you need to be really really strong too. "  
" Kakarrotto, in case you haven't noticed, there isn't any, uhh, peril around here. " Vegeta flung his arms wide open  
to show the large meadows and hills around them.  
" Hmm, good point. " Goku rubbed his chin, " Well Veggie, since there isn't any REAL danger, just use your  
imagination instead. "  
" My what? "  
" ... " Goku's eyes widened in shock, " You DO have an imagination, don't you little Veggie 'o mine? "  
" ....my what? "  
Goku slapped himself on the forehead, " Ehhhhhhhhh. Oh-kay Veggie, we're gonna test your imagination skills. I want  
you to close your eyes and think of the HAPPIEST, MOST MAGICAL place you can think of. Can you do that for me? "  
" I can try. " the ouji responded, then closed his eyes. Goku stood there infront of him, waiting. A couple seconds  
later a small trail of drool appeared dripping down out of the side of Vegeta's mouth. Goku blinked curiously, then yelped as  
the prince's face suddenly burst with a bright red glow, his heart practically beating out of its chest. The gawking saiyajin  
sat there on the ground where he had fallen, staring up at Vegeta. Goku got up and tapped him, worried.  
" Uhh, Veggie? Oh-kay, Veggie that's enough now. Veggie you can open your eyes now. Hello? Veggie? " Goku said,  
repeatedly tapping Vegeta's shoulder, " Yoo-hoo? Veggie....you alright? "  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! TAKE ME!!!! " Vegeta squealed with his eyes closed, still daydreaming. Goku slapped him  
across the face.  
" VEGETA!!! " he shouted.  
The ouji blinked, his old surroundings returning to his vision, " Wuh, where'd you go? "  
" VEH-GEEE!!! " Goku whined, getting right in his face, " Cut it out!!!! "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? "  
" Huh? "  
" Awwwwwwwwww, silly lil Veggie! " Goku said, giving him a hug, " Well, at least we know you have an imagination...or  
whatever the Veggie equivalent to that would be. " he watched him oddly, " I think we're ready to try to go SSJ3 now! "  
" YAY! " Vegeta cheered.  
" What were you thinking about anyway? " Goku asked, slightly disturbed at the ouji's display.  
" ....I don't think that's any of your business Kakarrot. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
" But Veggie, peasants don't keep secrets from one anoth-- "  
" I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! OH-KAY!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" Whatever you say Veggie. " Goku cocked an eyebrow at him, " Changing the subject; like I said before, to reach SSJ3  
you must be in TERRIBLE DANGER. Since there is no danger here, I would like you to close your eyes again and THIS TIME  
imagine you ARE in TERRIBLE DANGER and the only way to save yourself is with that Veggie-power of yours! "  
" You mean my saiyajin super-strength? " Vegeta said, confused.  
" Veggie-power; super-strength; same thing! " Goku said happily, " Now close your eyes. "  
" Hai, they're closed. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Now what do you see? "  
" ...the inside of my eyelids. "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Come on Veggie! IMAGINE! You did it before!!! "  
" Well that was something pleasurable, I can't just create some evil monster in my head for me to battle. " he  
complained.  
" Then what did you imagine to get your happy-dream! " Goku said, annoyied.  
A dreamy smile engulfed the ouji's face, " Something that already exists.... " he trailed off, then stopped himself  
before he went into a dream sequence.  
" ...right. " Goku said, feeling uneasy, " If that's the way your imagination works Veggie, then imagine something  
horrible that you already know about. "  
" Oh. That's easy! " Vegeta pushed him aside, " ....yes! I've got it! "  
" Do you want me to hold your little Veggie hand incase you get scared? " Goku giggled, teasingly.  
" NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO HOLD MY HAND!!! " Vegeta snapped, then let out a little giggle of his own and then mentally  
faded off into his imagination...  
  
:::" ... " Vegeta looked around to see he was now standing in the frontyard to his castle on Bejito-sei. The ouji  
scratched his head, " Strange, I thought I did this right. "  
" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " he froze at the sound of the booming laughter. He looked upward to see a giant  
floating mallet with Chi-Chi's face on it laughing maniacally at him. The mallet swung down, nearly missing Vegeta, but  
leaving a huge indent on the ground infront of him.  
" WAHHHHH!! " the prince screamed, dashing off towards the castle. The huge mallet following him, swinging down  
repeatedly at him. Vegeta dashed down the main hallway, which lead to many other hallways. He gulped, hearing the smashing  
sound of the mallet behind him, then turned left, then right, then left again only to shriek when he came face-to-face with  
the mallet again, " Is it just me, or does this feel like some strange, twisted version of Pac-Man. " he said to himself,  
then quickly ran into his room on the right just as the mallet struck down. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as he slid down  
the inside to his bedroom door until his butt landed smack on the carpet. He smiled at the room, which hadn't changed since  
the last time he was actually there. His eyes landed upon a familiar object sitting on one of his pillows, " POOKIE! " he  
ran over to the stuffed teddy bear and held it up, glistening new, " I missed you Pookee! " he hugged the toy, then paused  
when it began to disolve in his hands, practically evaporating from the head down. Vegeta stood there in shock as the entire  
room began to evaporate as well, from the ceiling down to the carpet until there was nothing left of the room and the castle  
than maybe 4 to 6 inches from the bottom.  
" *FWWOOOOOSH*!!! " a gust of wind blasted him from behind. He sweatdropped, realizing what it was. Vegeta looked up  
to see the malled ramming towards him. He went SSJ and flew past it, avoiding being smashed into the floor. The ouji flew  
into the air and began shooting mutiple ki blasts at it. He grinned evilly as the ki blasts started to overwhelm the mallet.  
" HELP! " the ouji's head bolted to attention. He glanced upward to see far off in the distance what looked like a  
miniature Earth that was about the size of a volleyball. Ontop of it sat a cage with a familiar figure sitting inside it,  
wailing with fear. Next to mini-Earth stood Freezer in his final form, laughing as he created a large ki ball in his hands.  
Vegeta dodged the mallet several more times to get closer to the scene. His eyes widened frightfully when he recognized the  
helpless figure, " KAKA-CHAN!!! " Vegeta screamed, yelped as the mallet came full force from behind, sending him spiraling  
off Bejito-sei and past Earth and Freezer. The icejin's ball of ki had grown increasingly larger as he aimed for the small  
planet, holding the ki inches above the top to Goku's cage.  
" AHHHHH!! NO STOP DON'T!!! " the ouji cried out in anger, sparks flying around him. His spiky yellow hair shot out  
and grew increasingly longer. He continued to snarl at Freezer as he came to a stop, then paused and looked up at himself,  
who was now at level 3. A huge grin covered his face, which quickly turned into a smirk, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PREPARE TO  
MEET YOUR FATE AT THE HANDS OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! " he pointed at Freezer as he sent a huge blast at  
him, instantly disinigrating the icejin, " WOOOOOOO!!! " he cheered, flying over to where the other saiyajin was captured.  
" HI KAKAY! " Vegeta said happily, then paused when he noticed the thick bars incasing his large friend. He thought  
for a moment, then grabbed the huge mallet unwillingly by its handle and swung it at the ceiling of the cage, ripping it  
open. He tossed the mallet into the air and shot a beam, destroying it as well.  
" Haha! My hero! " Goku grinned, hugging the ouji, " We all say thank you to V-sama who saved our planet! "  
" Yea!! " Vegeta looked down to see millions of tiny dots cheering for him on the surface of the Earth, which were  
obviously people, but due to his large size the ouji couldn't tell the dots from fleas; but he smiled heroicly anyway.  
" Thank you, thank you, no autographs please... ":::  
  
  
" Autographs, Veggie? " Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku staring at him peculiarly, " V-chan you feeling alright?  
You were out in Veggie lalaland for almost a half-hour now! " he exclaimed.  
" I was?..OH, yes, I WAS. " he said proudly, " Now what? "  
" That's it. " Goku smiled.  
" That's it??? " the confused ouji looked over his shoulder and gawked to see his usually large spiky tuft of hair  
was now several feet longer and trailing down over his back and onto the floor, " I DID IT! " he ran over to the river and  
stared at his reflection in awe, " I'M A LEVEL 3 SUPER SAIYAJIN!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WOW! Look how EVIL-- "  
" ??? "  
" Uhh, I mean, how incredible I look! " he grinned connivingly, then paused, " Why's my hair go down that far, it  
looks like I could trip over it. " he blinked.  
" That's just from the tranformation. I do it too. " ssj3 Goku said, pointing to his hair.  
" Yeah, but yours doesn't reach past your feet! "  
" That's only because you're short little Veggie. " Goku smiled, " It's the same hair length as mine at this level  
but since you're so much littler than I am it looks longer. " he giggled.  
" Oh. " Vegeta said, " GREAT! "  
" GOKU!! GOKU!!! " a voice cried out from behind them.  
The large saiyajin grinned at the person running out of the just-landed plane, " Hey, it's Bulma! "  
" ACK! " Vegeta froze, " Kakarrotto I can't let her see me until I'm done training! " he shouted, then smirked, " I  
want to surprise her... " he then returned to panicking, " WHERE DO I HIDE! WHERE DO I HIDE! "  
" Uhhh, Veggie you go back behind the bushes on that hill. " Goku said, trying to find a good hiding spot.  
The ouji nodded, then teleported there. The tip of his hair still poking out above the bushes. Goku sweatdropped.  
" Oh Son-kun! I'm so glad I found you! " Bulma said as she reached him. Goku powered down to normal.  
" What's the matter, did something bad happen? " Goku asked, worried.  
" No, something GOOD happened. " she said, catching her breath, " ..wait, where's Vegeta? "  
" Little Veggie is hiding behind those bushes over there. " Goku said, pointing to the bushes on the hill, " He does  
not want you to see him until he has completed his training...which should take just another week or so. "  
" His wha--training?? " Bulma said, confused.  
" Yeah, Veggie came over to my house a couple days ago and asked if I could train him in the art of being a  
"peasant". " he grinned.  
Bulma's jaw hung open, " You gotta be kidding me. " she said flatly.  
" Nope. I've been training him and I got him his own little gi and now we fish together and I teach him stuff and we  
have sleepovers and Bulma IT'S SO MUCH FUN!!!! " Goku said, ecstatic, " Veggie makes a PERFECT peasant oh he's gotten so much  
nicer and sweeter to me and the others and he's even nice to Chi-Chi! He hasn't gotten into an arguement with her since we  
started training--I personally think she's starting to get worried about him--but he's so WONDERFUL this way! I always knew  
Veggie would make a great little buddy and ever since he's found out he's a peasant and gotten rid of all that pride and that  
big ego of his he's the most perfect little buddy who ever EXISTED!!! "  
" ...oh. Really? " Bulma turned a pale color, " Well, I'm glad you're happy with him this way, Son-kun, but, I did  
some checks on the blood sample Vegeta gave me to look at; you know; when we found out about him being a third-class saiyajin  
...and, it turns out he gave me the wrong sample. "  
" ...come again? " Goku said, baffled and starting to become slightly nervous.  
Bulma sighed, " He gave me your blood sample instead of his, Goku. That's why it had those little orange dots in it.  
When I checked out the other one, sure enough, it had blue dots and matched up with the dna from his skin samples. Vegeta's  
not a peasant Goku, he's still the "great and powerful saiyajin no ouji"--same as always. "  
" ... "  
" I'm sure this may come as a shock to the both of you, but I think Vegeta will be relieved to find out he didn't  
lose his identity after all...just misplaced it. " she said.  
" ... "  
" Son? "  
" NO! " he cried, frightened, " You can't do this! Not now! Not yet! I haven't even finished training him yet! "  
Goku said nervously.  
" Goku it would be USELESS to continue training him to be a peasant if we know he isn't one to begin with! " Bulma  
shook her head, then headed for the hill, " I'm going to go tell him. "  
" NOOOOO!!! NO-HO-HO!!! " she looked down to see Goku clutching her ankles, sobbing.  
" Son-kun what are you doing? "  
" Please don't tell Veggie! I mean, let's wait a couple more days and then tell him, huh? " Goku begged.  
" What? Why! "  
" Be, be, because I--I--OH BULMA I CAN'T LET YOU CHANGE VEGGIE BACK NOW!! I WORKED SO HARD ON HIM TO MAKE HIM HAPPY  
BEING A PEASANT! He doesn't YELL at me anymore Bulma! He, he hugs me now just like I hug him without worrying about that  
stupid "kako-germ" thing of his! And Veggie doesn't argue with Chi-Chi either, he--he's better like this, he's like, like-- "  
" --you? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him.  
Goku froze, " ... "  
" Ugh, listen. If you don't want me to tell him why don't YOU go tell him. " she said, frustrated.  
" I can't...I can't do that to him. " Goku whispered, worried, " The second Veggie finds out he's still a ouji he'll  
go right back to acting like one! I don't want him to go back to acting that way--he's happier being THIS way. " he backed  
up.  
" Goku you don't KNOW that. " she said.  
" YES I DO!! "  
" ....even so. We can't lie to him or deny telling him the truth for that matter. " Bulma said solumnly, " We're  
going to have to explain it to him, alright? "  
" ... " Goku whimpered.  
" Alright. Now I want you to call him over here. " she adviced him.  
" Oh--oh-kay. " Goku swallowed hard, " V-CHAN! LITTLE VEGGIE COME HERE!!! ::No! Run away! Go back home and wait for  
me there!:: " he mentally wailed in disagreement.  
" I don't see him. " Bulma blinked.  
Goku sighed, smiling, ::Maybe he heard me::  
" HIIIIIII!!! " a cheerful voice said. Bulma and Goku looked up to see the top half of Vegeta's body sticking  
upside-down out of the tall bushy tree behind them. He was holding a medium-sized fish in his hands. The fish had a bite-mark  
in it; the chunk of fish was now in the ouji's stuffed cheeks. He swallowed the fish and spoke again, " Hi Bulma! Kakay's  
training me. "  
" Yes, I've heard. " she cleared her throat, " Vegeta? "  
" V-chan. " Goku corrected her.  
" V-chan? " Bulma looked at him, baffled.  
" That's my peasant name! " the ouji grinned widely, then yelped as he fell out of the tree. The larger saiyajin  
caught him. Seconds later the fish fell out of the tree as well, landing smack ontop of Goku's head. Vegeta laughed at him.  
" You look like you're having fun. " Bulma observed.  
" Yup! " Vegeta said happily, " You think I'm in a good mood now, you wait till I finish my peasant training! I've  
got some real good tricks to show you! "  
" Hai, about the "peasant" thing, "V-chan". " Bulma started out.  
He looked down at her curiously. Goku squinted his eyes shut, gripping tighter to his little buddy.  
" "V-chan", you remember when you handed me your blood sample? "  
" ...yes. " he said sadly, " It had orange dots in it. "  
" Yes it did, and that's because that was Goku's blood sample you handed me. Not yours. " she stared at him  
skeptically.  
" Waitaminute! " he narrowed his eyes at Bulma, then lept out of Goku's arms and landed on the ground in a more  
ouji-like manner, " You mean that wasn't MY blood we were looking at through that microscope--it was KAKARROT'S?! "  
Goku whinced at the sound of his full name, along with the lower key Vegeta's voice was shifting back into.  
" Correct. And if you hadn't blown a blood vessel about it maybe we would have figured that out BEFORE you ran out  
of the house screaming in terror. "  
A look of shock overcame the prince's face, " You mean...I'm really a ouji? I'm not nor have ever been a peasant? "  
Bulma clapped for him sarcastically, " Way to go genius. "  
" I'm not a peasant....I'M NOT A PEASANT! " he cheered, " WOOOOOOOO!!! LONG LIVE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO  
OUJI! RULER OF BEJITO-SEI AND SOON THE UNIVERSE!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta pointed upward while  
laughing maniacally. He paused, then turned to Bulma and glomped onto her, " Thank you Bul-chan! I KNEW you'd come through  
for me! " he let go of her, " Now, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!! " Vegeta roared.  
" First of all, I didn't figure out the error until last night, and second, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! This  
is the LAST place I thought you would go if you throught you were a "peasant like Kakarrotto". " Bulma said, the two ready  
to break out into an all-out argument.  
" Yeah, like Kakarrotto. How foolish of me. " Vegeta smirked, putting his hands on his hips, which quickly slipped to  
hang at his sides. He looked over his shoulder to see Goku standing in the same position he left him. The large saiyajin was  
staring down at his hands as if he was still holding something; tears streaming down his cheeks. Vegeta turned around to face  
him, " Uhh, Kakarrot? "  
" Mmmm....WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " Goku wailed, tackling the ouji and nearly causing him to  
lose his balance, " LITTLE V-CHAN DO NOT LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! " he hugged tighter, " I LOVE YOU V-CHAN!! DON'T GO!  
LET'S GO BACK AND TRAIN SOME MORE PLEASE!!! "  
The ouji's face glowed bright red from the hugging. He shook his head and re-assembled his thoughts, " My name is NOT  
V-chan. You are now forbidden to refer to me by it. I am Vegeta; the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajnin no ouji. You may call me  
by my birth name...and you can use "Veggie" too. But NOT NOR _EVER_ "V-chan". " he said proudly.  
" You're still my little buddy though, you know that, right? " Goku sniffled, holding onto the ouji.  
" Uh, yeah why wouldn't I be? " Vegeta said, worried.  
" Good. Good good good good good. " Goku continued hugging him, " So, little Veggie still coming fishing with me? "  
" WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! " Vegeta exclaimed after several tries of freeing himself from the bigger saiyajin's grasp,  
" The GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI does not go "fishing". " he said with disgust, " Especially with big bakayaros like  
you! " Vegeta folded his arms, " I have more important things to do. Like catch up on my training. I'm missed valuable  
daylight doing this. I have a gravity room to get back to. " he said, taking his blue gi off and throwing it on the ground,  
leaving himself in nothing more than his boxers, white boots, and gloves.  
Goku carefully picked up the blue gi, folded it, and held it under his arm, " You know, if you wanna come back  
tommorow, I'll, I'll have Chi-chan wash your gi for you. "  
" Kakarrotto I have absolutely no need to return here to "train" with you when I have such advanced equipment back at  
Capsule Corp. " Vegeta snubbed him, " Come Onna, we're leaving. " he said, approaching the helicopter. Bulma rolled his eyes.  
" Yes, your majesty. " she said, grumbling.  
" Goodbye Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded to him, opening the door to the copter.  
" VEGGIE WAIT!!! " Goku ran after him, " Don't you have ANYTHING to say! How can you just chuck the past 3 days out  
the window without saying anything to me! " he cried, " Why can't you stay here and train with me a little more! Why does it  
have to matter so much to you whether you're royalty or not! You can just forget about it for a while and we can go back to  
having fun again! You showed me how much fun you are! "  
Vegeta shook his head, " I cannot do that, Kakarrot. The saiyajin no ouji. It is not just a phrase, it is part of who  
I am. Going against it is going against my own personality. " he smirked, " And what good am I if I don't know who I am.  
I'm a proud, intellegent, egotistical, and slightly confused warrior prince, and you are my silly, happy, naturally strong,  
mentally inept, incredibly amazing peasant. I can't change that. "  
" ... "  
" We're still "buddies" though, right? "  
" Yes little Veggie, forever and ever. " Goku smiled at him. Bulma got in the copter and started up the engine, " I  
guess you should get going now, huh little Veggie. " he said innocently.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta nodded, then walked up the copter stairs. He paused, turned around and ran headlong at the other  
saiyajin, hugging him. Goku looked down, surprised, then hugged back. The ouji smiled up at him, " ...thank you. " he let go  
and ran back up the stairs and into the copter, which lifted off and flew out into the horizon. Goku smiled contently,  
waving at them when all of a sudden there was a rustle in a large tree nearby.  
" YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!--oof! " Chi-Chi shouted, then yelped as she missed hitting the copter with her foot and  
fell on it instead. Goku blinked as she got to her feet and backed up dizzily, " CURSE YOU OUJI!!! " she noticed Goku and  
wobbled over to him, " Well Goku, did you learn anything from all this? "  
" Yes, Chi-chan. I did. " he nodded.  
" And what would that be. "  
He took a deep breath, " I learned...that Veggie makes my head hurt. "  
" Agreed. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" 'go bake you some cookies? " she asked smiling.  
" Sure! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:00 PM 6/8/2002  
THE END  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops) Son Goku has seemed to miss the whole point of the story, hasn't he Chu?  
Chuquita: Yes he has.  
Goku: (grins) I'm a happy boy!  
Vegeta: [in the wedding dress] (grumbling) I hate you all.  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Heeheehee. Don't we look pretty?  
Vegeta: Shut up.  
Piccolo: (mocking) Yes, isn't he just beautiful.  
Chuquita: (mocking; but trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter) Yes, *chuckle* our blushing-bride-to-be. HAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Vegeta: ERRRR, SHUT UP!!!!  
[all silenced]  
Pic Son & Chu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: (snorts) [stubbornly folds his arms]  
Chuquita: You can't say you didn't ask for it, Vedge.  
Vegeta: (mumbles something unaudiable)  
Goku: Well I happen to think Veggie looks very lovely.  
Vegeta: (freezes) (glows bright red)  
Piccolo: (cocks an eyebrow) What?  
Goku: Huh?  
Chuquita: Where?  
Vegeta: Morons.  
Goku: Who?  
Piccolo: Me?  
Vegeta: AAUGH! [slams his head on the desk repeatedly]  
Goku: (feeling sorry) Aww, poor little Veggie. [grabs a pillow and puts it ontop of the desk where Vegeta is slamming his  
face into]  
Vegeta: [slams his head down and sweatdrops when he finds the pillow smushing against him] (with head leaning on pillow  
sideways) Kakarrot.  
Goku: I can't just let you ruin your lil Veggie-face like that. (smiles) It's so pretty.  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) (turns his face on the pillow and begins slamming his fist down onto the desk)  
Piccolo: (to Son) You just have to tease his emotions like that, don't you Son?  
Goku: (grins) Yes.  
Piccolo: (sighs) That's what I thought. [turns to Son and shakes his hand] Good job Goku, you're alright.  
Goku: Why thank you Piccy, so are you.  
Chuquita: I guess this wraps up "Just Like Me!", huh?  
Goku: Yes it does.  
Piccolo: (looks at his watch) That means I should be going. I'm meeting Miss Sheba for lunch.  
Goku: Ooh, at Pat's Pancake Hut?  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops) No.  
Goku: (disappointed) Ohh...they make good sausages there.  
Piccolo: I thought you said it was a PANCAKE hut?  
Goku: Yeah, but that was after they renamed it from Sammy's Sausage Shack. Sammy got sued for serving slimy salmonella as his  
special ingredient in his super sausage surprise. So they saved the shop by relocating to and back and then renaming it.  
Chuquita: Is Sammy the manager?  
Goku: No, Diana's the manager now.  
Chuquita: But you said it was Pat's--  
Goku: They had a copyright disagreement. There's a Diana's Pancake Palace two blocks away so they just called it Pat's  
instead.  
Vegeta: ....thank you Kakarrot, you have just successfully destroyed what little working braincells I have left.  
Goku: (embarassed) Awwwww, Veggie you're so sweet. (giggles at him w/big sparkily eyes)  
Vegeta: (turns bright red again and covers his face with the pillow)  
Piccolo: So long Chu, Goku. It's been a pleasure.  
Goku: What about Vegeta, aren't you gonna say goodbye to him?  
Piccolo: (smirks) Oh yeah, I almost forgot. [slams a tapeplayer to the desk and presses the play button]  
Tapeplayer: [playing "Here Comes the Bride"]  
Piccolo: Goodbye Vegeta. (chuckles) God, love this job.  
Vegeta: (groaning through his pillow)  
Goku: Wow that's a pretty song, isn't it Veggie....I think I remember hearing that somewhere before.  
Chuquita: At your wedding?  
Goku: ...oh yeah!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hoo boy. [changes the subject] (to audiance) Tune in next time for a very special fic featuring that  
very special earring-fused saiyajin; Vejitto.  
Goku: And our guest for the next Corner happens to be his brother Gogeta. Goggie looks more like me, but he's got that 'ol  
Veggie-cranky-pants disease from his Mommy.  
Vegeta: I'M NOBODY'S MOMMY!!  
Chuquita: In the next fic, which is at the moment entitled "Are You My Mommy?" Vejitto goes on the hunt for his unsuspecting  
parents. This story occurs about 2 weeks after Buu is FINALLY defeated. As you know at one point everybody who Buu killed  
gets wished back to Earth. This leaves Lord Enma/King Yemma in a unique dilema. Unlike Gotenks, who is just Goten and Trunks  
using the same body, Vejitto was actually created by the power of the portara earrings. Since he was technically killed by  
Buu when Buu's digestive juices caused him to disappear and split off Goku and Vegeta, he was sent with the rest of the  
people Buu destroyed to Enma's. After living nearly 2 weeks with him at his office, Vejitto is driving Enma crazy, so he  
decides to send him back to Earth with Dende, who unwillingly takes the saiyajin along with him. Dende decides to drop  
Vejitto off at the Son home and madness insues.  
Goku: (thinking) Hmm, Chi-Chi meeting me-n-Veggie's baby...she is going to have nightmares for weeks.  
Chuquita: Or have a heart attack.  
Goku: Or faint.  
Chuquita: Or scream bloody murder and try to destroy Vegeta in a blinded rage.  
Goku: ...or faint.  
Chuquita: Time to say goodbye everybody!  
Goku: YAY! (to Veggie) Say goodbye my little Veggie-in-white.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Whatever.  
Chuquita: Goodbye!  
Goku: [throws rice in the air] (happily) STAY BEAUTIFUL--like Veggie--(giggles)  
Vegeta: (disgusted) Ehhhhhhh....(angry) YOU MORON! AND TO THINK I WANTED TO MARRY KAYKA!!!  
Goku: You what???  
Vegeta: Uhh, nothing.  
Goku: BYEBYE AUDIANCE! May your summers be hot and your ice-tea luke-warm!  
Chuquita: Chao!  
Vegeta: Pie. 


End file.
